Queen in the North
by HaakKris1
Summary: Kristyna Karstark, daughter of Thorren Karstark and granddaughter of Lord Rickard Karstark is not an ordinary girl. While the other girls at Karhold used their time with needles, Kristyna trained with her sword. One day a letter from Winterfell arrives at Karhold, andLord Karstark decide to bring Kristyna with him. What she don't know is that her world would soon turn upside down
1. Chapter 1

**_My_** ** _mother taught me to act properly and fulfil my duties as a Lady. My father however trained me to swing a sword and act bravely. Well, it was actually my grandfather who taught me all of this, but I saw him more as a father, then my real one. My name is Kristyna Karstark, and I am the only child of Thorren and Lysa Karstark, granddaughter of Lord Rickard Karstark and heir to Karhold when my time comes._**

"My Lord, a raven with a letter from Winterfell." the guard said, handing the letter to Lord Karstark. The grey bearded man read the letter and rose from his seat. "We're riding for Winterfell in the morning, tell my granddaughter to start packing." "Yes, My Lord." the guard bowed and left the room.

Three knocks came at my door, disturbing my reading. I put down my book and went to open the door. "Yes?" I said with a soft voice to the guard standing in front of me. "My Lady, you're to pack your belongings, you and Lord Karstark are riding for Winterfell in the morning." "Riding for Winterfell, why?" I asked surprised. "That, I do not know, my Lady. Only giving orders from Lord Karstark." He said, giving a bow before he left. I started packing some clothes, a couple of books and of course my favourite sword, Snowstorm. When I finished packing, I went to ask my grandfather about our travel to Winterfell.

I opened the doors into the Great Hall and found my grandfather in his chair talking to my father, Thorren. "You must be here at Karhold, my son, ruling in my place while I'm gone." "But why are you bringing Kristyna then?" Thorren asked with despite in his voice. My grandfather saw me standing at in the back, close enough to listen to their conversation. "Well, you're not taking her anywhere, and she deserve to see other things then the walls of Karhold." "But, she's a girl!" Thorren said clenching his teeth. "Enough! Kristyna is coming with me to Winterfell, end of discussion." Rickard snarled to his son, hitting his fist in the table. Thorren turned around to walk away when he saw me. He clenched his fists and walked out, giving me a cold look. "You shouldn't care about your father, he loves you deep in even though it may not look like it." Rickard laughed, waiving me closer. "Eddard Stark wants us to come to Winterfell for a friendly visit. The reason why I want you to come as well is to introduce you to his son Robb. You are both the same age, and I think you will two will get well along together." I gave my grandfather a suspicious look. "So what you're saying is that you are going to put me up for a marriage with Eddard Starks son, Robb?" He laughed patting my head. "No, that's not what I'm saying. But you could get a new friend, and possible it will resolve in something that will strengthen our bonds even more with the Starks." "Marriage?" I said raising my eyebrows. My grandfather gave me a smile. "You should get to bed, we will be riding early in the morning."

I curled the cloak around my body. The weather was cold this morning and the summer snow was laying on the ground, covering it with a thin white veil. My black horse, Shadow, was standing at the gates, ready for a trip to Winterfell. Lord Karstark and four other guards were already ready on their horses, waiting for me. I mounted Shadow and we rode for Winterfell. It would take us three days with riding to reach Winterfell, but we would spend our first night with the Boltons at Dreadfort.

As we arrived at Dreadfort, Roose Bolton and his bastard son, Ramsay welcomed us. "Ramsay, find Lady Kristyna a chamber were she can stay the night and bring her for dinner afterwards." Lord Bolton said. "Yes, Father." Ramsay smiled at me and gave me his hand. We walked in silence until Ramsay stopped and showed me my chamber. "Feel yourself at home. I will come and get you for dinner." I only nodded and gave him a little smile. There was something about this boy I didn't like. He did not have an ugly face, but his eyes. They scared me. Grey eyes of steel. Eyes of a mad man. After I had washed my face and changed my clothes, Ramsay came knocking at my door. I opened the door and took his offering hand once again. This time we talked while walking to the dining hall, but Ramsay stood for most of the talking. At the table I took a seat next to my grandfather, Ramsay sat himself across from me, making me look at his thin face with those cold eyes. Each time I looked at him, he was looking back with lust in his eyes. I was not usually afraid of people, but Ramsay made me uncomfortable. Perhaps it was because he was Roose Boltons son, and I had heard many stories of the Boltons and their cruelty when I was young. Moreover, Ramsay certainly had the looks of a man who could do cruel things. "Excuse me, Lord Bolton, but I'm feeling tired after today's ride. May I go to my chambers?" He smiled at me and nodded. I rose from my seat and left the hall. "Why taking your granddaughter with you to Winterfell, Lord Karstark?" Roose asked. "Introducing her for Eddard Starks son." "I see. Hoping for a stronger alliance through a wedding. But what if the Starks won't let her marry their son?" "Then I must find her another suitable husband, which will also benefit our house." Roose looked at his bastard son who walked to the doors and left the room as well. "She could marry Ramsay if it does not work out with the Starks, and I will give my bastard son my family name. It would be a good match, Lord Karstark, both for the power of our houses and I think they could have it quite nice together." Roose Bolton said friendly, patting Rickards shoulder.

Few candles lit up the narrow hallways of Dreadfort, casting hunted shadows on the wall. As a child, I was told that the Boltons flayed their enemies, hanging their skin on the walls. However, now there was only banners of house Bolton hanging on the cold walls. I stopped at one banner and touched it with my hand. "You know, there used to be real flayed men hanging on these walls. Well, that's what the stories say though." Ramsay spoke up behind my back, making me jump. I turned around facing Ramsay with a racing heart. "You scared me." I sad with a shaking voice. "My apologise, my lady. I never had the intension to scare you." He smirked. "The Starks actually outlawed flaying, you know." He said after a couple of minutes with silence and looked down at me. "What do you think about flaying?" I gave it a minute or two before answering. "It is probably a good way to get information from the prisoner, but it is a messy way to get things done. Most men would also give away information in fear of losing something precious to them." Enthusiasm lit up in his eyes. "Poor man who becomes your enemy." I turned around and started walking towards my chamber in the end of the hallway. Half way there, I stopped and turned towards Ramsay. "Yes, you are right. Poor man. Goodnight Ramsay." I said smiling before walking off, leaving Ramsay standing in the hallway alone.

The next morning I woke up by the barking hounds outside my window. I slung a blanket around my body and looked curious down on the courtyard from my window. My gaze dropped on the young man with a hunting bow on his back. The young dark-haired man turned around and there was Ramsay who looked directly at me. He grinned and made a polite bow. Even though I thought Ramsay was creepy, he made me smile when trying to show some courtesy.

After breakfast, we all met in the courtyard ready to continue our trip to Winterfell. Before mounting our horses, we thanked the Boltons for their hospitality. When I was to say farewell to Ramsay, he took my hand and kissed it softly. Lord Karstark coughed, giving Ramsay a disapproval look. We mounted our horses, ready for another long day with riding. As we started walking, Ramsay shouted: "Hope to see you soon again, my friend." I pulled the rains and turned Shadow around. "So, we're friends now?" I said smirking. "Being an enemy of you would definitely be very painful, so I do think I prefer the term friends." He shouted from the courtyard. I couldn't help laughing before riding away from Dreadfort.

 **(Okay! This is my first fanfic and hope you like it. Would love to get some input on how things can get better, and sorry if there is mistakes with my english, cuz i'm norwegian haha!)**


	2. Chapter 2

My body welcomed the heat from the fire. It had been a long and cold ride through the vast plains of the North. "We will be arriving at Winterfell tomorrow evening." "And how long are we going to stay there, grandfather?" I asked with a hoarse voice. "I don't know. We could stay there for days or weeks, even months. Eddard Stark is a very hospitable man." "I don't doubt it." Even though grandfather did not say that our visit to Winterfell was because of arranging a marriage, I knew that was what he wanted. I am after all 18 years and old enough to wed a Lord. At Karhold I had many suitors, but none was approved by my grandfather. If the decision had been up to my father, I would have been married to some old Lord or nobleman, but my grandfather want me to be happy, and I thank him greatly for that. Off course, I have heard a lot of Robb Stark and his handsome appearance, but the thought of marriage did scare me a bit. Playing the role of a wife, giving my husband children and acting properly is not something that will make me happy, because it is simply not who I am. I would rather stand next to my husband in the battlefield and fight. I was disturbed from my thoughts when I felt a blanket on my shoulders and I looked up into Lord Karstarks pale face. "Thank you." I whispered before laying down and dozed off in front of the crackling fire.

"My Lady, I am sorry to wake you, but we need to start riding." It was still dark when I tiredly opened my eyes and the air was moist. I mumbled something back to the man before pulling myself up from the wet ground. The same man who woke me up came walking towards me with Shadow by his side. "Let me help you up, my lady." As I sat in the saddle, raindrops fell on my cheek, making my tiredness disappear.

"Will this rain ever end?" one of the men in our company complained tucking his hood further down his head. It had been raining since we left our camp, making our last day of riding everything else than pleasant. We took a break from riding when we came to a grove, letting the horses take a break as well. "I need to take a piss" the tall dark-haired guard, Leon said. "Ey, watch your language around a Lady." Lord Karstark replied. Everybody looked at their Lord and nobody said a word. Few seconds later, everybody burst out in laughter, and the guard went to do his business. I curled up inside my cloak and closed my eyes. "AMBUSH!" My eyes opened immediately, focusing on the guard sprinting towards up. We all jumped on our feet and drew our swords. Close behind the dark-haired guard ran six bandits with their swords drawn. One of the bandits ran straight towards me, but as he was about to swing his sword for my head, I ducked and slit the back of his knees. The man screamed in pain and crawled on the ground. I planted my foot on his back, piercing him to the ground. Mercy, mercy he cried aloud. "Here you are pleading for mercy, like a coward. It's either kill or be killed." I whispered into the crying man's ears. "No, no. PLEASE." He managed to scream out before I stabbed him in the back with my sword. "Are you unharmed?" Rickard asked while I was wiping the blood off my sword. "Yes, I'm in one piece. The other guards as well?" "Three guards are left, Leon did not make it. However, no time for sorrows, we should ride before it gets too dark. Who knows how many bandits that is roaming these lands."

In the distance, we could spot some lights in the dark. "Winterfell, Kristyna." Rickard said pointing towards the lights. The walls of Winterfell towered over us when we stood in front of the gates. The big gates opened and in the courtyard stood two men waiting in the rain. It was not difficult to recognize Eddard Stark. He had tired face that made him look a bit old and the man next to him had to be Robb, because of his handsome face. The stable boys took our horses and left us alone with the Starks. "Lord Stark. It has been long time since the last time we saw each other." Rickard said giving Eddard a hug. "Indeed old friend! Good to see you. Did you have a pleasant ride?" Rickard only laughed. "So, this must be your eldest son, Robb. He has the looks of an Stark." "And this? Thorrens daughter?" Eddard asked pointing at me. I took off my hood and bowed in front of the Lord of Winterfell. "My Lord." "A beauty this one." Lord Stark said smiling. In the corner of my eye I could see Robb smiling. He did have a nice smile and the rumours of his handsomeness were true. "Let's get you, your granddaughter and the rest of you men out from this rain and find you a place to stay." Eddard said as we followed him and his son inside the castle of Winterfell.


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you like to go to your chambers and clean yourself up first? Or would you like to get some dinner straight away, my friend." Lord Karstark touched his belly and laughed. "We can get cleaned up later, I am starving!" Lord Stark laughed with him. Eddard Stark opened the doors to the great hall. Dimmed light lit up the hall and the people dining in the hall looked curious at the six new guests at Winterfell. "May I take your cloak, my Lady?" Robb asked polite. His curly hair was dripping after standing outside and some of his curls hung down in front of his blue eyes. "Yes. Thank you, my Lord." "You can just call me Robb, my Lady." He grinned while taking my cloak. "Then you can call me Kristyna." We both smiled at each other and went to find a seat at a table. While Rickard went to sit with Eddard and his wife Catelyn, Robb guided me to the table with the Stark children. "Kristyna, this is Arya, Sansa, Bran and Rickon." All of the Stark children were beautiful. Sansa, the eldest girl had a pretty face and long auburn hair. She looked more like her Tully mother with her light features. Arya on the other hand had gotten more features from her father and the Starks, dark hair and a strong face. Both Bran and Rickon had also the looks from their mother. The Starks were kindly and curios about me and my life. Arya especially. She was interested in my training with swords and other weapons.

"Sansa, take your sister and brother to their chambers, it is getting rather late." "Yes, mother." Sansa said with her soft voice. Arya wanted to ask more questions, but she listened to her brother when he said she could ask more tomorrow. Only Robb and I remained at the table after the Stark children's leave. "More ale?" I nodded and Robb filled my cup up. As we talked a man at the table across from us, caught my eye. He also had curly hair, but longer and much darker then Robb's. Eyes dark as his hair and a motionless face. Those dark eyes caught me staring at him. Still his face was motionless. I broke our stare by looking down in my cup of ale, feeling a bit embarrassed. Next to the man I had been staring at, sat a man with the Kraken sigil on his chest. "A kraken in a wolf's home?" I asked Robb, refereeing to the man I had recently looked at. "That is Theon Greyjoy. Even though he is not a Stark I do look at him like a brother." "What about the dark one next to him?" "Oh, that is Jon, my brother." "Why was he not sitting with the rest of the Stark children?" I asked curious. "Well, he's actually my half-brother. He's last name is Snow, because, you know…" It was weird how the bastard had more of the dark Stark features, then Robb and the rest of the children, except Arya off course. I poured down rest of my ale, emptying my cup. "It's getting late. I should get some sleep." Robb rose up from the table and offered me his hand. "Let me follow you to your chambers." I looked quickly at Jon Snow, before taking Robbs hand. He was watching me. I gave him a little smile and walked off to my chambers with Robb.

The next morning I was woken up by servants that came in with hot water for my bath. After three long days with riding, the warm bath was a blessing. After scrubbing my face and the rest of my body, I got dressed for a new day at Winterfell. My stomach growled, ready for breakfast, and I went to the dining hall we had been yesterday. My grandfather was already there, sitting with Eddard. "Kristyna, come sit with me!" Arya shouted from one of the tables. She was sitting with Jon Snow, the one that had caught my interest at the dinner. "Good morning." I said to both of them, and sat down. "This is my brother Jon. Jon this is Kristyna Karstark." Arya said introducing us to one another. We gave each other a little smile. Jon was even more good looking up close, with his dark curly hair and eyes. Under the breakfast, Arya stood for most of the talking, but Jon hardly said a word. After a while, Robb and Theon joined us at the table. "Did you sleep well?" Robb asked with smiling eyes. "Yes, it was a bit cold in the night, but other else I slept well." "You could have asked for me, I would have warmed you up quickly." Theon commented and blinked his eye at me. Both Jon and Robb looked a bit shocked at Theons comment. "Theon, you shouldn't act like this in front of a Lady." Robb said stern. "Relax, Robb. It is okay, I do not really mind. And Theon, I would rather freeze to death then spend a night with you in my bed." I said blinking back to him. Everyone at the table began to laugh, except Theon who mumbled something and drank from his cup.

Later that day Arya and Sansa went for their sewing lessons, while the boys went in the training yard to practice their sword skills. Needle and thread did not appeal to me very much, so I decided to watch the boys in the training yard instead. Jon, Robb, Theon and Bran stood there with their armoury and training swords. The youngest of the Stark children, Rickon, sat on the fence, watching his older brothers. I walked up to Rickon and sat myself next to him on the fence. "Who's the best swordsman of your brother?" I asked little Rickon. "It is Jon. He is very good with his sword. One day I will be as good as him." Rickon said with a grin on his face. "Be as good as Jon? Ahh, but I think you will be even better, Rickon!" I said smiling. His eyes lit up. "Do you think so!?" "Off course!" I said, ruffling his hair. Rickon gave away a cute little laugh, clearly liking what I have said. Robb turned around and looked at Rickon and me, sitting on the fence. "Thought you would join Arya and Sansa?" Robb said walking towards us. "Rather look at you being clumsy with your swords." I smirked. Robb laughed and shook his head. "And you think you can do any better?" "Yes, bet I can beat at least two of you." "Lads, I think we have been challenged." Jon, Theon and Bran turned towards Robb with confusing looks on their faces. "By whom?" Jon asked. I jumped down from the fence and grabbed Robbs sword. "Me." I said playfully, pointing my sword at them. They were all silent for a while, but ended up bursting into laughter. "Yeah right. A girl cannot beat us. You should go back your sewing." Theon said mocking. I walked towards Theon and stopped in front of him, looking up into his eyes. "Well, I definitely can beat you, Theon Greyjoy." "Challenge accepted. But If I win, you will warm my bed tonight." He gave away a dirty smirk. "Done." I said firmly. Jon came grabbing my shoulder, making me turn towards him. "You cannot be serious? I do not think Lord Karstark will be happy when he finds out about your night with Theon." He had a worried look on his face, but I just smiled back at him. "Who said I was going to spend the night with Theon?" Jon let go of shoulder and I started to rip the bottom of my dress, so it would be easier to fight.

"Theon, you are first up." I said pointing my sword towards him. Theon walked laughing towards me rolling his eyes. "Ready…Fight!" Rickon shouted from the fence. Theon did not expect a sudden move from my side, making him out of balance. He tried to hit me, but I was too fast for him and ducked from his swings. Our swords smashed together. Because he was bigger and stronger than I was, he got the upper hand when our swords were linked together. I could see in his face that he knew he would win. However, I twirled around, making him surprised once again. I had gotten myself behind his back and I placed my sword up to his neck. "Dead." I laughed. "HURRAY!" Rickon cried out from the fence. Theon walked to the sideline with a grumpy face. "Looks like you have been beaten by a girl, Theon." Jon mocked. "Shut up!" he pouted. I gave Theon a wink with my eye before nodding towards Robb.

"Fight!" Rickon shouted again. Our swords clashed together several times, making a sharp noise when the steel met. Robb drove me backwards, trying to make me fall. When I crashed my back into the fence, I dodged quickly, making Robbs sword smash into the wood. Before he managed to recover from his mistake, I kicked his butt with my foot. "Playing dirty?" he laughed. I just shook my head and stood ready with my sword. Robb ran towards me and our swords met with great force, making me fall on my back. If he thought I played dirty when kicking his butt, he could just wait for my next move. "Auch, Robb, stop. My ankle, it hurts." I complained, clutching my leg. Robb dropped his sword and sat down quickly to look at my ankle. Unarmed and no idea of my next move, I caught him by surprise when I placed my sword at his throat. "Dead" I whispered in his ear. Robb opened his mouth in shock. "That was dirty of you!" "You should never trust a woman in combat. We must have our tricks to survive." I said patting his cheek, before we both laughed.

Jon was the most experienced of the boys, and I knew he would not fall for my tricks when I already had used them on Robb. There he stood before me. Tall and a hard face. This one was going to be tricky to beat. "Come on, Kristyna. You can beat him." Rickon cheered. I looked at the amused child and gave him a smile. "Ready?" Jon asked. "If you are, I am." We circled each other, waiting for the other one to take the first move. I attacked first, trying to get him off balance, but he stood there firm as a rock. I gave it another try and swung my sword. Jon was quick, so he ducked. He swung his sword low, aiming for my legs, but I managed to jump over it. Our swords smashed together a couple of times before he came with a surprising move. His sword linked with mine and teared it from my hand, making me unarmed. I quickly tried to pick up my sword from the ground, but he managed to take a firmly grasp around my neck and I could feel his blade against my back. As he pressed me tighter against his body, I could feel his beating heart and his heavy breathing against my ear. We stood like this for a few seconds, trying to catch our breath. "You win." I said heavily breathing. I could sense his face turning into a smile and he let me go. We bowed to each other and went to the sideline where the other ones were. Rickon climbed down from the fence and hugged my waist. "I think you were the best." "Aw, thank you Rickon. I could not have done it without your cheers." "Who taught you to fight like this?" Bran asked. "Lord Karstark taught me. He wanted me to take sword lessons instead of sewing lessons." "I wished I was a Karstark too." Arya said appearing from one of the barrels standing in the yard. "Have you been here all the time? Arya, you should not be down here. I am telling mother." Robb said. Arya crossed her arms and marched away from the training yard. "Arya reminds me a lot of myself when I was at her age." I laughed.

 **/Is the story okay, or should there be some some action or something? Coming some romance in the next chapter hahah. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you enjoy Winterfell?" Lord Rickard said entering my chamber. I continued to gaze throughout the window. "Yes, very much actually. Both the castle and the people within." I said smiling. Rickard sat himself next to me, looking out the window as well. "I heard about your sparring with the boys today. Two out of three, not bad." "Both the Stark boys were good fighters, but one of them fought smarter than the other." "Yes, Catelyn told me about Robb and his skills." I turned towards my grandfather. "No, I was talking about Jon. He was the best fighter." "The bastard? Really?" Rickard asked with surprise. "Grandfather, his name is Jon, not The Bastard. Moreover, do not sound surprised of his skills. Even though he has Snow as his surname, he is as much of a Stark as Robb, and you could believe he is even trueborn because he has more Stark features than the other children do." He did not look satisfied with how I had defended Jon. Rickard stood up and said; "Remember, child. We are here to make our house strong." He gave me a soft kiss on my forehead and left my chamber. I turned my attention throughout the window again, admiring the castle and its beauty.

 _"_ _Kristyna. Come here." Jon said grabbing me by my arm. We ran in a dark and cold hallway, which never seemed to end. "Jon, where are you taking me?" I asked giggling. He turned around only giving me a smile, no words. The dark hallway turned into a desert white with snow and my eyes used a few seconds to recover from the massive change from total blackness to the white landscape. This time Jon did not smile when he turned towards me. His eyes was filled with sadness. I walked up close to him and caressed his cheek. Jon took my hands in his. "Kristyna, look… I am so sorry, but I promised and I cannot break a promise. I will miss you day and night." I felt the tears running down my cheeks freeze in the cold. "Goodbye." Jon whispered and kissed my lips lightly. He disappeared in the white landscape. I closed my eyes, hoping to see Jon in front of me when I opened them up again, but I only found myself in the dark, cold hallway we had been running in earlier. "Jon, where are you!" I shouted, falling on my knees._

I threw myself up from the bed. My heart was pounding and my body was covered in sweat. It took a while before I recognized that I was still in Winterfell. It was still dark outside, but I got up and threw on a thin dress and my cloak. I needed to get some fresh air, so I went to the training yard we had been earlier. Clearly, I was not the only one who had a restless night. I approached the person sitting by the fence. When I got closer to the person, I recognized it was Jon, by his black curls. "Can't sleep?" I asked. Jon nodded in agreement. "Me neither." I said, sitting myself next to him. Both stayed quiet for a while, unsure of what we could say to one another. I broke the silence with giggles and Jon looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "What's so funny?" "You." I said smiling to him. "Me? Why so?" "Because you are always so quiet and you seem so tense when I am around. Are you afraid of girls or something?" This made Jon laugh a bit. "No. I am not afraid of girls, but I do not really have much to talk to them about." "We have things to talk about, but you're still tense around me." "You're a Lady, while I'm a bastard. " Jon said looking at the ground. I rose up from the ground, brushing off the dirt on my cloak. "You know, I defended you today when I talked with my grandfather, because he called you The Bastard." Jon looked up at me, confusion in his eyes. "Kristyna.. I…" I walked off before Jon could finish what he was about to say.

The following day Jon did not show up at breakfast. I asked both Theon and Robb where he could be, but neither of them knew. I excused myself from the breakfast to go and look for Jon. He was nowhere to be found in the castle or outside in the yard. The only place I had not looked yet was in the godswood. The godswood at Winterfell was much bigger than the one at Karhold. It was thick with trees at the entrance, but it got more open further in. In the centre of the godswood stood the white heart tree and a small pound in front of it. Jon was sitting there, looking down at the pound. "Are you here to pray?" he spoke up. "No, I came to find you. You were not at the breakfast." "Why are you looking for me? Shouldn't you be with Robb?" "Do I hear some jealousy?" I said teasing. "Just answer the question." " _Just answer the question."_ I mocked, trying to sound like him. He gave me a strict look. "Okay, okay. My grandfather probably wants me to get on Robbs good side, but I'm here looking for you because I want to talk to you." His face softened. "I don't think it is a good idea that we talk here." He said. "Me neither. Meet me at midnight outside the walls of Winterfell, then we can talk, Jon Snow."

The night was cold and dark, but the stars lit it up pretty well. Shadow and I stood there waiting, when he gates carefully opened and Jon's head peaked out. "Where are all the guards?" Jon asked. "I have my ways." A smile appeared in his face. "Now, come on." I said jumping up on Shadow. I offered a hand to Jon, helping him up as well. I took the rains and made Shadow gallop. When we came to the forest, I stopped Shadow. "Where are we going, Jon?" "Here, let me take the rains. I know of a place we can be." Jon took the rains and pushed himself closer to me. I liked the feeling of being in Jon's arms. It was very comforting and safe. At the sparring-fights, when Jon first embraced me, my heart almost jumped out of my chest. I had the same feeling now too. I hadn't been paying much attention to where he was going, because of all my thoughts running through my head, but we found ourself in a very overgrown forest. "We need to walk the rest." Jon said mounting off Shadown and grabbed me by the waist, lifting me down. "Thank you." I said smiling. Luckily, it was so dark, that Jon could not see the blushing on my face. We tied up Shadow to a tree and began walking. Jon was taking the lead, guiding us through the thick bushes and trees. He was walking fast, making it hard to follow him. I ran up grabbing his hand, not to lose him off sight. When I grabbed his hand, Jon stopped, making me crash into him. He looked down on our hands and gave me an asking look when our eyes met. "You were walking so fast and I don't want to lose you out of sight. That's why I grabbed your hand." Jon began walking again, holding a tight grip on my hand. We had walked for a little while, and the thick forest opened up. In front of us stood an old watchtower. "We're here." Jon said with a low voice.

I held Jon's hand all the way to the watchtower and he guided me to the top of it. "I come here sometimes when I need to gather my thoughts." Jon spoke up. I let go of his hand and walked to the edge of the watchtower. It was far down to the ground, and I stepped back a few steps. I turned around seeing Jon sitting there looking at me. "What?" I asked with raised eyebrows." Jon was just smiling. "Nothing." I walked to where he was sitting, and sat myself next to him. "Is that so?" He was quiet for a while, looking at the stars above us. "I don't understand. Why does a highborn like you, want to talk to a bastard like me?" "Because you're the one I can relate to the most. I am not a bastard, but in my mother and fathers eyes, I probably am." Jon gave me a questioning look, hinting for me to tell more. "My father always wanted a boy, but instead he got this girl. What he really does not like is that my grandfather, Lord Karstark, favours me more than he favours his own son. My father is probably afraid that my grandfather will give me the rights of Karhold when he dies. You do not know how much hatred he has for me and we hardly speak to one another. It is almost the same story with my mother. She does not approve my un-lady like behaviour." "I am sorry, I did not know." Jon said with almost a bit sadness in his tone. "I have heard how harsh Lady Catelyn treats you. It must be tiring for you too?" "Yes." We talked a lot about everything we had experienced and generally life. The very closed and silent Jon opened up and got more and more comfortable in my presence. The night grew colder for each hour and I felt the cold come creeping in on my body. "You're freezing. Come here." Suddenly Jon said, dragging me closer to him and shared his big warm cloak with me. My teeth was still making noises and my body was shaking a bit. Jon took his arm around my waist, making me come even closer. I took my arm around his waist and laid my head on his chest. The warmth from his body felt good, and I could not help blushing. "Thought you would endure the cold, because you're a northern." Jon said joking, making us both laugh.

While laying on Jon's chest, I could not help thinking back on my dream where we had kissed. Would it be the same tingling feeling I had kissing him in the dream? Well only one way to find out, I thought for myself. I sat myself a bit up, making me look into Jon's dark eyes and took my hand that was around his waist, moving it to his cheek. Slowly I leaned in and kissed his soft lips. The same tingling feeling I had in my dream, appeared, and it felt good. Jon was a bit tense and unsure of what to do when I first kissed him, but he began to kiss back. I twinned my fingers in his curly hair, pulling it slightly. Jon moaned, but gently pushed me away. "Something wrong?" I asked confused. "We cannot do this." Jon said with his dark voice. "But you want to?" "I haven't been able to think of anything else than you ever since you arrived at Winterfell. But I knew when I first saw you that you were not meant for someone like me." I did not say anything back to him, just kissed him lightly on the lips and laid my head on his chest again.

 **/Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Days had passed when Eddard Stark received a letter from the King informing of his coming to Winterfell. From what I knew, the Hand of the King had died, making King Robert ride for Winterfell to meet his old friend Eddard Stark. Everyone at Winterfell looked forward to have royal company at their home. Sansa was also one of them. Eager to meet prince Joffrey. My grandfather however did not have any interests in meeting with the Lannisters, so he proclaimed he had to go back to Karhold. He had arranged with Eddard Stark to let me stay at Winterfell until the royal guests would leave Winterfell. Eddard and I stood in the courtyard saying goodbye to my grandfather and watched them ride out the gates of Winterfell. "My Lord, when will the King arrive?" I asked Eddard as we walked away from the gates. "It is a long ride from Kings Landing and it will probably take a month or so." Eddard stopped and put his hand on my shoulder. "Meanwhile I want you to enjoy your stay at Winterfell and make it feel like home." He said with a soft smile on his face. I bowed and Eddard went inside the castle. By the stables, Jon caught my eye. We had not really been talking much to each other after our night in the old watchtower. I started to walk in the direction towards Jon, but he started to walk away when he saw me coming. I tried to walk a bit faster to close the gap between us, but when I walked around a corner Robb suddenly appeared in front of me, making me lose sight of Jon.

"Hi, I was looking for you." Rob grinned. «Why?" I asked kindly while scouting for Jon. "We are going to have a feast here tonight in memory of Jon Arryn, and I am asking you now if you want to be my company tonight?" I smiled. "Off course, Robb." He had an exciting look on his face. "Good! I have something made for you tonight. You will find it in your chamber." "Ah, so you of knew that I would accept?" I said crossing my arms with a smirk on my face. He only gave away a short laughter. "I will come to your chambers in the evening. See you then." He smiled and walked off. Robb was a sweetheart. He was always so polite and knew how to treat a girl. I had grown very fond of him the week I had been here at Winterfell and I felt that I could talk to him about everything. Even though I liked Robb a lot, I did not have those feelings for him, as I had for Jon. I know very well that my grandfather wants me to marry Robb and if that happens one day, I would off course accept. I may not love him now, but Robb is a person that I could fall in love with in time. Still a part of me hoped that Eddard and Catelyn would not let me marry Robb, but a lot can happen in a month here at Winterfell.

On the bed in my chamber was my gift from Robb. It was a beautiful dark purple dress with golden details on the arms and a matching golden belt. The fabric was thinner than my other northern dresses, making it light and elegant. It fitted perfectly when I tried it on. As for my hair, I braided only the front, letting the rest of the dark brown hair hang loose. Robb came knocking on my door a few minutes after I was finished making myself look presentable. When I opened the door, Robb only gaped. "You look beautiful tonight, my Lady." He said stuttering. "Thank you, my Lord. You have very good taste in dresses." I said, making us both giggle a bit.

"Jon Arryn was a good man. Let's drink for him tonight." Eddard said and raised his cup. We all lifted our cups, shouting; For Jon Arryn! It was a good atmosphere in the room, everyone laughing and dancing to the happy tunes coming from the bard. On our table, Theon bragged about his night with Ros, a seemingly beautiful whore, but both Jon and Robb seemed tired of Theons stories about Ros, so they did not really pay much attention to him. I paid more attention to the people dancing, which looked like much fun. "Someone want to dance?" I turned around and asked smiling. None of the boys said anything, just looking at me with blank expressions. "Really, nobody wants to dance? Gosh, you boys are boring." Robb then stood up and offered me his hand. "Finally." I said under my breath. Robb was a good dancer and he swung me around lightly. It was fun to dance with Robb. Both laughed and enjoyed it. I could even see Eddard and Catelyn smiling when they saw us dancing, but the smile disappeared quickly on Catelyns face when Jon took a hold on Robbs shoulder. "May I?" Jon asked, wanting to get a dance too. "She is all yours, brother." Robb said smiling and gave me a polite bow before handing me over to Jon. The bard played a slower song and we began to dance. "You looked happy when you danced with each other." Jon said silently. "Jealous, Jon Snow?" I answered jokily. "I'm going to tell you something. I am much happier now." I whispered into Jon's ear. His eyes lit up in his face. We danced and enjoyed rest of the song, before getting back to Robb and Theon at the table. "Theon, can't see your beautiful woman, Ros, here to dance with you. Want to dance with me perhaps?" I stood tipping on my toes. Theon had a suspicious look on his face. "What tricks are you going to play on me now?" Robb pushed Theon off the bench. "Go and dance with her Theon." Theon offered me his hand and we blended in with the others dancing.

"Wished every woman could be like her." Robb said to his brother. "Yes, she is something special. Do you like her?" Jon asked, while both stared at Kristyna dancing with Theon. "I do, but so do you brother. I have seen how you look at her, Jon." Jon had a worried look when he turned to his brother. "Robb you cannot say anything. Father and Catelyn…" "Listen, Jon. We both like her, so then it is fair that we should let her choose between us. Father nor mother will know about this." They both smiled and shook hands.

"What are you two planning now?" I asked Jon and Robb, who shook hands. "Nothing. Now come sit down and drink some more ale." Robb said cheerful, handing me a cup of ale. The evening turned to night and the feast was still going strong. The bard had stopped playing, but people was sitting at their tables singing songs. Ale was flowing in the room, and people started to get drunk, included everyone at our table. Theon had left to find his Ros, but Jon and Robb was still holding me with company. After my sixth cup of ale, I felt the alcohol and started to giggle at everything both Robb and Jon said. "Well, you are in a cheery mood." Robb said laying his hand on my shoulder. "Ale and being held company by the two best-looking men at Winterfell. Off course I'm in a cheery mood!" I said giggling laying my head on Robbs shoulder. "But, I'm feeling a bit sleepy too…" I continued to mumble. "Come, let's take you to your chamber. " Jon said and rose from the other side of the table. Robb helped me up, but I could feel my head spin and my body felt a bit wobbly. Both Jon and Robb gave me their arm, so I could support myself on them. The three of us walked slowly back to my chamber, both boys holding a tight grip on my arms. "Why am I the only one drunk of us?" I asked the two steady boys walking beside me. "Because you are a woman." Robb said laughing. I gave Robb a gently push and laughed with him. Jon opened the door to my chamber and both let go of my arms. Losing their support made me almost fall, but Jon quickly took a hold on me. "I think I need help to my bed." I laughed. Jon helped me to my bed, but Robb followed closely after him. I laid myself flat on my back and stared into the ceiling. Jon and Robb were still standing in my chamber, and I sat myself up. "Are you waiting for me to invite you two into my bed?" Robb and Jon looked at each other before looking back at me again. "I was joking. But come you deserve a goodnight kiss because you two have been lovely company tonight." I said waiving them closer. Robb took a few step closer to my bed and I grabbed him by his arm, pulling him down so I could give him a kiss on the cheek. Robb stepped aside and Jon took Robbs place. "Goodnight, handsome." I whispered into Jon's ear and kissed him lightly on his lips. Our eyes met and we smiled to each other through our eyes. Jon stood up and walked out of my chamber with Robb by his side. "Goodnight Winterfell." I whispered, closing my eyes.

 **/Sorry for late update, but I have been bizzy with my finals the past two weeks. Hope you enjoy it!**


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks had passed and my relationship to the Starks had grown even stronger. It almost felt like I was one of them now, but Catelyn was still a bit reserved. Probably because I acted more like a man then a real Lady. Still, the rest of the Starks favoured me. In the past weeks, I had spent a lot of time with Jon, both alone and in company with Robb and Theon. He was the first thing I thought of when I woke up and the last thing when I went to sleep. I had fallen for the completely wrong man, but maybe this was something the Gods would want?

I watched closely as Bran climbed the walls of Winterfell. He was very gracious and knew exactly where to put his feet. Suddenly Catelyn and Master Luwin appeared which only meant trouble for little Bran. "Brandon!" Catelyn said with a strict voice to Bran while he was climbing down from the high walls. "I saw the King. He's got hundreds of people!" Bran said back to his mother. "How many times have I told you? No climbing!" "But he's coming right now, down our road." Bran fished before standing safely on the ground in front of his mother. She leaned down and looked Bran, ready to give him a lecture. "Now, run to your father and tell him the King is close." She said with a softer voice this time. Bran smiled to his mother and started running with his direwolf closely following. "Come, lets tell father!" Bran said, grabbing me by my arm.

"Where's Arya?" Catelyn asked frustrated. "Sansa, where's your sister?" Eddard asked his daughter. She only shrugged and had a careless facial expression. The only thing Sansa really cared about now was the young prince, who would soon ride through the gates. Sansa had not been able to talk or think about anything but the prince the last days, and now she was standing in the front with high expatiations. Suddenly Arya appeared and came running towards the rest of her family with an iron helmet on her head. Catelyn had a resign expression all over her face, but everyone else laughed of her. Eddard took off her helmet and made her get in line. "Looks like you inspire her." Jon whispered to me, which made me laugh. All the Stark children were standing in the front line with Eddard and Catelyn, while I was standing next to Jon and Theon in the second line. Through the gates came the prince and the rest of the people riding with the King. As soon as the blond haired prince appeared, Sansa had a smile on her face and made eye contact with him immediately. I could see Robb turn to look at her with a tense look on his face. Seconds later, the King appeared on his black horse. Everyone sat down on their knees, bowing to the King. He mounted off his horse and placed himself in front of Eddard, giving signal for everyone to stand on their feet again. "Your Grace." Eddard said polite. The King just looked at him, with almost an angry face. "You've got fat." He responded back to the Lord of Winterfell. None of them said anything, but Eddard looked at the King up and down. The silence broke with their loud laughter and gave each other a hug, before moving to Catelyn and the Stark children. The Queen came out from her big chariot with her children. She had a disgusted look on her face. She walked towards Eddard and Catelyn, putting on a fake smile. "Take me to the crypt. I want to pay my respects." King Robert said to Eddard. "We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." Queen Cersei said to her husband. "Ned." Robert said, not listening to Cersei. She had an irritated look on her face and it became a slightly awkward silence in the courtyard.

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" Robb asked and sat himself next to me on the bench. "Looking at the people." "Huh, seeing something interesting." "Only rude and arrogant Lannisters. I understand why my grandfather doesn't like them very much." Robb laughed. "I totally agree. Lions and Wolves doesn't get along." "Robb, can I ask you something?" He nodded and smiled to me. "Why did King Robert want to go the crypt?" "Long story, but Robert was in love with my father's sister, Lyanna. She was betrothed to him, but Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped her, and she died of unknown reasons. Now she's laying down in the crypt." "Is that's what started the rebellion? Robert going against the Targaryens only because Rhaegar kidnapped his betrothed?" I asked surprised. "Yes. Love can make you do mad things." He said and put a string of hair hanging loose, behind my ear. "When are you going to grow the balls to kiss her?" Theon said resigned, walking towards us. Robb rose from the bench with a slightly blushed face. "Well, I should probably go and do something useful." He said and walked off with a quick pace. Theon laughed and sat himself next to me. "You know, both Jon and Robb are crawling on their knees for you. You could probably make them do anything." "So?" I asked Theon with raised eyebrows. "Why don't you take advantage of it?" I only looked at Theon for a second. "Your weird, Theon." He did not say anything back, but watched me take my leave.

It had become quieter at Winterfell. People had found their places and set up their camps. The servants in the castle had used the day to prepare for a feast in the dining hall later in the evening. It was still a few hours until the feast, so I decided to find Jon. "Arya. You don't happen to know where Jon is?" I asked smiling. "Why are you looking for Jon?" Arya asked back with a grin on her face. "No reason. Just wanted to ask him something." "Ask him what?" She still had the grin on her face. "That's none of your business." I answered laughing. "Okay, okay. He's in the stables." "Thank you." I said ruffling her hair. The stables were full of horses, but empty of people. At the end of the stable, stood Jon's horse, and him with it. "Hi." I said leaning on a beam. "Hi." He said back, but with a troubled tone in his voice. "And who are you hiding from?" A small smile appeared in the corner of his lips. "Ready to get drunk tonight?" I asked with a jokily tone. He turned away from his horse and faced me. "You are, I assume." "Yeah, I'm looking forward to get drunk with you tonight." I said, closing the gap between Jon and me. His hand caressed my face, before lifting my chin to make me look in his eyes. Gently he pressed his lips on mine. "I like it when you do that." I whispered with a smile on my face. Jon smiled too and let go of my face. "See you at the feast then." Jon nodded in agreement and turned his attention to his horse again, when I walked with light steps out from the stables.

 **/Thank you for the reviews both good and bad! Here's another chapter. Hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

The hall was filled with loud, cherry voices and laughter. The music played with a merry tone in the background and ale was flowing through the room. "Where's Jon?" I asked a slightly drunk Robb. "I don't know. Haven't seen him around for a while." He smiled. "ARYA!" Sansa suddenly shouted for the table. Arya had shot food from her fork right in Sansa's face. Both Robb and I was laughing so hard that it almost hurt. "Robb, take your sister." Catelyn said from the head table. "Now come on." Robb said and lifted up Arya. He waived for me, wanting me to come along with him and Arya.

"What you did with your sister wasn't very nice, Arya." I said to the little girl standing between Robb and me. "I know, I know." She mumbled with her head hanging low. "But, it was very funny though!" I laughed, putting a smile on Arya's face again. "Now get to bed, little girl, you've done enough trouble for tonight." Robb said with a tender tone. Arya said goodnight and gave both of us a hug, before getting to bed. Robb and I just stood outside Arya's chamberdoor for a while, just looking at each other. Robb stepped closer to me, but I stepped backwards, until I met the wall. He put his hand against the wall, leaning in closer. "What am I for you?" He asked with a low voice. "What you are for me? An amazing friend off course. I like how you treat me, and I have a lot of fun with you." "So, I'm nothing else then a friend for you? You don't have any feelings for me?" It was a hint of hurt in his voice. "Robb, don't say it like that. You don't have any idea of how much I love you, but I… I, just.." He smiled and stepped back. "I get." Robb stated to walk away, leaving me slightly heartbroken, because I felt I had hurt him. "Robb, wait!" I shouted after him, but he kept walking.

The sound of sword smashing against a training dummy caught my attention, and when I looked out of the window, I could see Jon smash with great power on the poor dummy. Going back to the feast did not really sound tempting, as Robb probably would still be there, and it would be awkward, so I decided to join Jon. It was cold when I stepped out from the castle. I had goosebumps all over my arms, when I arrived the training yard. "Aren't you missing the feast?" Jon said between his smashes on the training dummy. "Don't feel like going back." I stuttered, freezing in my thin dress. Jon put down his sword and walked towards me. He took of his thick coat, putting it over my shoulder to give me some warmth. "Where do you think you live, woman?" Jon said, referencing to my thin clothing choice. A smile appeared on my face. "What do you say about coming with me inside the warm castle, and let the training dummy get some rest for the night?" "If this is a trick for getting me to the feast, I rather stay out here in the cold." "No, no. I meant it when I said I did not feel like going back. But we could go somewhere else?" I gave Jon a smirk and took his hand, forcing him to follow me.

"Your chamber?" Jon said with a surprised voice. "Don't act so surprised, I know you have wanted this for a long time." I teased, pushing Jon towards the bed. He sat himself on the edge of the bed and watched me lock the door. "Now no one will interrupt us." I said with a low voice while putting the cloak Jon had given me, on a chair. Jon's eyes was filled with lust, but a hint of fright too, when I started to undress myself in front of him. The dress ended up in a pile on the floor, and I sat myself across Jon's lap. My lips started to kiss the neck, moving up towards his lips. Jon kissed me willingly back, and laid his hands on my lower back. As I kissed his lips, I began to open his tying on the shirt. I grazed my fingers on his bare chest and bit his bottom lip, which made Jon moan, clearly enjoying it. He was so gentle with his touch, treating me as if I was made of glass. My hands moved down to his trousers, and I started to open his pants, when suddenly he turned me over, making him on the top. "Okay, if this is how you want to do it" I giggled. Jon didn't do anything. He was standing over me with closed eyes and breathed heavily. "I'm sorry, I can't." I gave him a strange look, not understanding why he was backing out. Jon turned away and walked to the window. I rose myself from the bed, covering my body with a blanket, and walked to the window where Jon was standing. "What's wrong?" I asked with a shaky voice, putting my hand on his shoulder. He turned around, took my hand and looked me straight into my eyes. I could see sadness in his dark eyes. "I'm leaving for the Night's Watch with uncle Benjen. There's no room for me here at Winterfell." I could feel myself tear up, but tried to hold in the tears. "When are you leaving?" "We ride with King, so we're leaving the day after tomorrow." I couldn't manage to look him in the eyes, it would only make me cry. The man I loved would leave me, and I would never see him again. It felt like the world was collapsing beneath my feet. Jon lifted up my chin and saw tears on my cheek. He took a hold around my body, holding me tight while whispering: _"Kristyna, look… I am so sorry, but I promised and I cannot break a promise. I will miss you day and night, trust me!"_ The exact words made me flashback to the early dream I had dreamt about Jon disappearing. I understood the meaning of the dream now. The white landscape Jon disappeared into was the Wall, while the dark hallway I was left behind in was Winterfell. It all made sense now. "At least stay with me tonight, Jon." I whispered with a sad voice. Jon nodded and walked with me back to the bed.

 **/Short chapter. OMG did you guys see the season5 finale? Shit, made me cry hahah! Well he will probably live on in my story though :P Will try to update with another chapter in a short time.**


	8. Chapter 8

"How do you think the Wall is?" I asked, laying on Jon's chest. "I don't know, but I have heard good things of it." "I'm going to miss you a lot, Jon." "I'm going to miss you too, but promise me you'll find someone. You deserve to be happy." "It would make me happy if I could come with you to the Wall" I said looking hopefully at Jon. "If only they allowed women there." He laughed and kissed my forehead. "I should probably go, before everyone wakes up and finds me here." Jon stood up and got dressed. "Can you stay tonight too?" He turned around and looked at me sitting on the edge of the bed. "Off course." He said giving me a smile, before leaving my chamber in silence.

Horses and men were filling the courtyard, preparing for a hunt with the King. I stood together with Bran and his little direwolf, observing the men, ready to hunt some boar. Robb was also going to attend the hunt. He was standing next to his uncle Benjen, talking and laughing. Robb stopped laughing when he got eyes on me. I tried to smile to him, but he looked away and began to talk to his uncle again. "Come on, let's kill some boar!" the King shouted and rode off. Ned gave a smile to Bran, before following the King out the gates. The rest of the men started to follow as well. I gazed down at the ground when Robb rode past, not wanting to see the hurt in his face. "You should watch him, so he doesn't do anything stupid." It was a familiar voice speaking, and when I looked up, I saw Jon's face. "Off course. Watch yourself too, so you don't do anything stupid either." We both laughed a bit before he rode off with the rest of the men. When I turned around, Bran wasn't standing there anymore. "Oh, where's that boy now." I muttered for myself and started to look for Bran.

"Bran! Where are you? Bran!" I shouted and shouted, but the boy was nowhere to be found. Suddenly little Summer came running towards me and tugged my leg. "Summer, where's Bran?" The little pup started running and I followed closely after. When Summer stopped, I could see Bran laying on the ground, lifeless. My heart stopped when I saw him. "Pleas, please, no." I whispered to myself as I sat down beside him. He was still breathing. I lifted him up in my arms and started to run towards the castle. "Someone help! I shouted as I was standing in the castle. Master Luwin came running towards me. "What's happened?" He asked. "I don't know. I found him by the old tower. He must have fallen while climbing or something." "Let me take him." He said and rushed away with Bran in his arms.

Hours had passed, but I still hadn't gotten any information on how Bran was doing. I felt it was my entire fault. If I simply had watched him. The door to Bran's chamber opened and Robb stepped out. His eyes caught me sitting in the dark stairs with sad eyes. "How long have you been sitting there?" "A while. How's Bran doing?" I asked with a worried voice. Robb took a seat next to me and sighed before he spoke up. "He's lucky to be alive, but he's still weak. Master Luwin says he might never walk again." "This is only my fault. Bran wouldn't be laying there if I just had looked after him." My voice was tearing up as I spoke. "No. Don't blame yourself, if it hadn't been for you Bran might not been alive." He said with a comforting voice and gently squeezed my hand. "You're not mad at me anymore?" I whispered looking at Robb's hand holding mine. "Difficult to be mad at you. Hurt? Yes, a little bit." He said with a smile on his face. "Robb, I never meant to hurt you. I truly love you, I do." "Yes, but you love Jon more." I looked up at him with an asking face. Robb laughed. "I do talk with my brother, you know." "Oh, yeah." I laughed awkwardly. "I should probably go and say goodbye to Arya and Sansa before they leave for Kings Landing tomorrow." I stood up, slipping my hand out from Robb's. "Please, tell me if there is any changes with Bran." "Sure." I gave Robb a last smile and ran down the stairs.

The night came creeping in at Winterfell and sorrow was filling the castle because of what had happened to Bran. Outside the sound of Summers howling was filling the air. I closed the window and went to bed. My thoughts were swirling in my head, making it impossible to fall asleep. I tried to close my eyes, but it didn't make me fall asleep any faster. Suddenly the chamberdoor made a squeaky noise, and Jon stepped into my room. "Did I wake you up?" He whispered walking towards my bed. "No." I whispered back. It was dark in my room, but I could see the shadow of Jon undressing himself. Jon climbed carefully up in the bed, crawling himself under the duvet. His hands was cold when he touched me and my body slightly flinched under his touch. "How are feeling?" He asked, kissing my neck softly. "Fine I guess. What about you? Have you seen Bran today?" Jon stiffened when I asked him about Bran. "She won't let me." I turned around, facing Jon. "I'm sorry." My lips found his and I kissed him lightly, showing sympathy. "Let's talk of something else." Jon whispered. Jon leaned out of bed, getting something from his cloths. "I have something for you." I sat myself up, curious of what he had in his hands. "I wanted to give you something special." I quickly lit up a little candle, letting me see what he had in his hands. It was a necklace with the sigils og house Karstark and Stark. Jon put the necklace around my neck and spoke up: "You see, I used the sigil of your house, but you have meant a lot for us and you're like family, so I wanted to use the sigil of house Stark too, to let you know you always will have a home here." The necklace was beautiful. A small tear escaped, rolling down my cheek. "Are you crying? He asked. "Yeah, maybe a little. It's just it's sad that you're leaving, and I love the necklace you've given me." I said laughing a bit. "A part of me will always be with you, Kristyna." He whispered and kissed me passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I woke up alone in the bed. Jon had probably left before the sun rose. Outside the window, I could hear all the people already getting ready for the march to Kings Landing, so I quickly got dressed, not wanting to miss their departure. At the courtyard, I could see Jon and Robb talk to each other, while Jon was saddling his horse. I approached the two brothers, wanting to say goodbye one last time to Jon. "Well this is it then." I started. Jon smiled and nodded his head. "I want to thank you for all, Jon. It has been a pleasure to get to know you and I hope you will like it at Castle Black." It was truly hard to say goodbye to the man I had fallen in love with, knowing he would never come back to me. I stepped forward and gave Jon one last hug, which Robb did too. _"Please, take care of her for me."_ Jon whispered into his brothers' ear before letting go. Robb stepped a few meters away, pulling me gently with him. We both stood there, watching everyone leave. "It will be quite at Winterfell now that Arya's leaving." I joked. "We still have Rickon though." Robb said back, giving both of us a laugh to forget the sadness of our friends and families leaving Winterfell.

"Who you're writing to?" Robb's voice spoke up, standing in the doorway. "My grandfather. Letting him know when I will return." I answered back with a concentrated tone. "Your return?" He was surprised. This time I look away from the paper, giving my attention to Robb. "Yes? My grandfather made a deal with Lord Eddard to let me stay here for the Kings arrival, and now that the King is gone, it's time for me to get back home." "No, don't leave Winterfell." He said with a determined voice. "But, my grandfather made a deal with your father." "My father isn't here. I'm the Lord of Winterfell now, and I want you to stay. Send word to your grandfather that you will stay here, I'm sure he doesn't mind." I gave Robb a smile and turned back to the paper, writing a new letter for my grandfather.

The following weeks was a difficult time at Winterfell, mostly for Catelyn, which never left Bran's bedside. Little Rickon had a troubled time as well, not knowing what was happening. He usually followed Robb around all day, clutching his leg, crying. Poor little child. It wasn't a surprise that Robb grew tired of it. Rickon needed his mother. "Are you going to talk to her now?" I asked looking upon a tired Robb. "At least I will try." I laid my hand on Robb's shoulder and gave him a smile before he went up the stairs. It wasn't long before Robb came running down the stairs again. I looked at him with an asking face. "Fire. Stay here." He shouted running off. It was quite around me, but the silence was broken when I heard Catelyn scream from upstairs. Quickly I ran up the stairs, finding a hooded man in Bran's chamber. Catelyn was laying on the floor with bloody hands. The hooded man was eying in on Bran. I ran towards the man, grabbing him by the neck, but he was a lot taller than I was and easily turned around. He desperately tried to hit me with the knife, but only managed to scratch my cheek. I grabbed a hold on his knife, trying to get it out of his hands. Suddenly Summer jumped at his throat, making him fall to the floor and bleed to death. The young direwolf jumped up in Bran's bed, checking if he was all right, before laying down to protect her friend. "Your hands." I ripped of a fabric piece, putting it on her hands to stop the bleeding. "Thank you." She said almost crying. "It's not me you should thank, My Lady." I said, looking at Summer.

Lady Catelyn had held a secret meeting in the Goodswood, about her suspicion towards the Lannisters. She needed to tell her husband, and she wanted to deliver the message personally. That only meant Robb was all in charge of Winterfell. "I will go mad if Rickon is going to follow me all the time, while mother is gone." Robb said resigned as we walked out from the Goodswood. "I shall take the responsibility for Rickon; you will get enough to do as the Lord of Winterfell and the tasks that follows." He had a warm smile on his face, and off course relief. "Wouldn't have done it without you." "No one would." I laughed.

Much had happened the past months. Bran had woken up, recovering well after his fall. Sadly, he would never be able to walk again, but Tyrion Lannister had given drawings for a saddle, which would make Bran ride again. When it came to the rest of the country, it was a total chaos. King Robert had died, and Joffrey was now the new King. Eddard Stark had been imprisoned for treason to the crown. As soon Robb had gotten word of his father's imprisonment, he raised the banners of the North to set him free. House Bolton and house Karstark were only two of many vassals to come to Winterfell to join Robb

"Grandfather, it's a pleasure to see you again." I said and hugged him firmly. "You too, Kristyna. It looks like Winterfell have done you well." He said smiling. "Father." I bowed to Thorren standing next to Rickard. "Kristyna." He said bowing back. "My Lady." Roose Bolton appeared next to my grandfather, giving me a polite bow. "Lord Bolton, is Ramsay with you?" "No, My lady. He's in charge at Dreadfort, but he sends his regards." A warm smile appeared on his face. "My Lords, let's go inside." Robb said inviting. The Lords of the vassal houses gladly entered the castle of Winterfell, which contained both food and ale. "Are you coming?" Robb asked from the door. I turned around to look at the boy who had quickly grown to a man. "I'm feeling a bit tired, so I think I will go to my chamber instead." I answered with a low voice. "Is everything all right?" He had a worried look on his face. I walked up to him, looking into his eyes. "Are you alright Robb?" It looked like he was going to say something, but the words didn't come out from his mouth. I took a hold on Robb's hand, letting him know he could tell me. "I shouldn't let them wait." He took a deep breath and walked off to the dining hall.

The door squeaked, waking me up. Immediately I pulled out the dagger from under my pillow, pointing it towards the dark shadow coming into my chamber. "Wow, relax. It's me, Robb." He whispered with his hands raised. "Robb, somethings wrong?" I lowered my dagger, putting it back under the pillow. "We're marching south to free father." "Now? It's in the middle of the night." "Yes, the Lannisters have eyes and ears everywhere. I want you to stay here and take care of Bran and Rickon." I quickly got on my feet. "Stay here? Oh no. I'm coming south with you Robb." I said firm. "Please, don't. I can't let anything happen to you." His tone was serious. "I won't let anything happen to you either. You have been good to me. Winterfell has been like a home to me and you Starks have treated me like one of your own. This is my chance to repay you Robb. I'm coming with you, either you like it or not." Robb began to laugh. "I'm never going to win this discussion, am I?" I shook my head. "Fine. Get dressed, we're leaving soon."


	10. Chapter 10

"The river lords are falling back with Jamie Lannister at their heels. And Lord Tywin is brining around a second Lannister army from the South. Our scouts confirm it's even larger than the Kingslayer's." Robb said to the Lords sitting around the strategic map. "One army or two, the kings in the North threw back hosts 10 times as large." Lord Umber answered Robb. He then quickly raised from the table and bowed. The other Lords did as well when they saw Lady Stark. "Mother!" Robb said surprised. "You look well." It was clearly she was proud of her son, but also worried for her little boy, who had to grow a man way too quickly. Lord Umber and his dark voice broke the silence between mother and son. "Lady Catelyn, you're a welcome sight in these troubled times." Theon spoke up after Umber. "We had thought not to meet you here, my lady." "I had not thought to be here. I would speak to my son alone." She looked back on her son. "I know you will forgive me my lords." She continued with a small smile on her face. "You heard her! Move your arses! Come on, out." Lord Umber commanded. "You too, Greyjoy. Are you bloody deaf?" Umber pushed Theon out from the tent and stood next to Robb. "Have no fear, my lady. We'll shove our swords up Tywin Lannister's bunghole and then it's on to the Red Keep to free Ned." Lord Umber smiled and walked out from the tent. I closely followed Lord Umber, but bowed polite to Catelyn before I exited the tent as well. When I turned around Robb was already hugging his mother. Our eyes met and I gave him a warm smile and turned around again.

Again, we were standing around the map talking tactic. "The scouts report Lord Tywin moves north. We need to get him on broken ground, put his knights at a disadvantage." Ser Rodrik said looking at the map. "No, we need to get around him and break Jamie Lannister's siege of Riverrun. Do that and the river lords will join us." Lord Umber disagreed with Rodrik. "Lord Umber is right Robb. You will always need more men in your army." I spoke up. Lord Umber nodded in agreement. "To do either we need to cross the river and the only crossing is at the Twins." Robb only looked at the map. "Lord Frey controls that bridge. Your father's bannerman." Theon said looking at Catelyn. She spoke back to Theon. ""The late Lord Frey" my father calls him. At the Trident, he didn't appear until the battle was done. Some men take their oaths more seriously than others." Catelyn had a hint of despite in her tone. "Robb's right, we need that bridge." Theon said. "So what's it going to be? Do we move against Jamie or Lord Tywin?" Lord Umber asked. Before Robb could answer Umber, two guards dragged black-haired man into the tent. One of the guards spoke up; "Your pardon, my lords. We've captured a Lannister scout." Theon quickly covered the map, not spoiling the tactics. Lord Umber laughed and looked at the spy. "Don't worry, lad. He won't be leaving this tent with his head." Robb was staring with ice-cold eyes at the spy. "Where did you find him?" "In the brush above the encampment. He looked to be counting." The guard answered. Robb walked towards the spy, never letting his eyes off him. "How high did you get?" The spy was looking around the room, not wanting to look Robb directly in the eyes. "20,000. Maybe more." "You don't have to do this yourself. Your father would understand…" Ser Rodrik began. "My father understands mercy, when there is room for it. And he understands honour… and courage." Robb said with a stern voice to Rodrik. "Let him go." Robb commanded the guards. Everyone at the table was a bit shocked of his decision. Lady Catelyn raised from her seat. "Robb." Her son turned around giving her a look that he was in charge, not his mother. Robb walked closer to the spy and began whispering in his ear. "Tell Lord Tywin winter is coming for him. 20,000 northerners marching south to find out if he really does shit gold." "Yes, my lord. Thank you, my lord." The spy said with a frighten voice. Robb gave the guards a nod, and they dragged the spy out from the tent. Lord Umber however wasn't pleased with Robb's decision and walked up to him. "Are you touched, boy?! Letting him go?" He was angry, but Robb didn't flinch. "You call me boy again." His face was motionless. Lord Umber stepped a few inches closer, looking down at Robb. "Go on." Robb continued. Umber didn't say anything, but turned around and walked out from the tent growling. He turned around and looked at the rest of us standing in front of him. I nodded my head at Robb, letting him know I was standing on his side in the decision of his.

"Your mother won't disappoint you Robb, you will get that bridge." "I like you're enthusiasm." He said smiling. Catelyn soon appeared in the tent with news. "Well? What did he say?" Robb was anxious to know the answer. "Lord Walder has granted your crossing." A relieved sigh escaped Robb's mouth. "His men are yours, as well. Less the 400 he will keep here to hold the crossing against any who would pursue you." "What does he want in return?" Robb asked with a low voice. Catelyn continued; "You will be taking on his son Olyvar as your personal squire. He expects a knighthood in good time." "Fine, fine." Robb said anxious, knowing that wasn't all Lord Frey wanted in return. "And?" Robb looked at his mother. "And Arya will marry his son Waldron when they both come of age." "She won't be happy about that." He quickly replied. "Hm." Catelyn agreed. She looked at his son, making Robb a bit confused. "And?" "And…when the fighting is done… you will marry one of his daughters. Whichever you prefer. He has a number he thinks will be… suitable." I could tell Catelyn wasn't fond of the agreement she had made with Walder Frey. Robb looked at me, showing he wasn't really happy with the agreement either. "I see… Did you get a look at his daughters?" Theon began to snick and I hit his arm, letting him know this wasn't something to laugh about. "I did." Catelyn responded. "And?" "One was…" She didn't finish. It showed all over Robb's face that he didn't want to marry one of Walder Frey's daughters. "Do you consent?" Catelyn asked. "Can I refuse?" "Not if you want to cross." Robb clenched his jaw. "Then I consent." He said and left the tent. Theon began to chuckle again, this time I pinched his arm. "Shut up, Theon."

Our first battle and we had won. We had taken Jamie Lannister as prisoner. Lady Catelyn met us crying, happy that her son had returned alive. Guards threw Jamie Lannister down on the ground in front of Catelyn. "By the time they knew what was happening, it had already happened." Robb said to his mother, looking at the golden lion laying in the dirt. "Lady Stark. I'd offer you my sword, but I seem to have lost it." Jamie said with a smug tone. Anger filled Catelyn's face. "It is not your sword I want. Give me my daughters back. Give me my husband." "I've lost them too, I'm afraid." He smiled. "Kill him, Robb. Send his head to his father. He cut down ten of our men. You saw him." Theon said. "He's more use to us alive than dead." The same anger showing in Catelyn's face was also in Robb's. "Take him away and put him in irons." She commanded. As Lord Umber and Theon got Jamie on his feet he spoke up; "We could end this war now, boy, save thousands of lives. You fight for the Starks, I fight for the Lannisters. Swords or lances, teeth, nails- choose your weapons and let's end this here and now." "If we do it your way, kingslayer… you'd win. We're not doing it your way." Robb said firm. "Come on, pretty man." Umber laughed and took Jamie away. The men were cheering, but Robb hadn't any happiness in his eyes. "I sent 2,000 men to their graves today." "The bards will sing songs of their sacrifice." Theon answered encouraging. "Aye. But the dead won't hear them." Robb stepped forward, looking at the men cheering. "One victory does not make us conquerors. Did we free my father? Did we rescue my sisters from the queen? Did we free the North from those who want us on our knees? This war is far from over." He shouted to the men, and walked away with no smile on his face.

"You wanted to see me Robb?" I asked with a soft voice, peeking into his tent. "Come, sit." Robb was sitting by the table with a cup of ale in his hand. I sat myself down. "Ale?" "Yes, please." I smiled. "What you did today… I want you to never do that again!" Robb clearly wasn't in any good mood. I looked confused back at him. "What do you mean?" "You almost got killed today!" Both rose from our seats. "Robb, this is war. People get killed!" I shouted hitting my hand in the table. Robb grabbed my face, dragging me in for a kiss. I didn't get the same feeling as I had, kissing Jon. This was different, but it was something about it that made my knees weak. Both were out of breath when we broke the kiss and we looked each other in the eyes. "I don't want to marry the Frey girl." Robb whispered with sad eyes. "I don't want you to either, but you needed that bridge." We looked at each other for a while, before Robb dragged me in for a new kiss. He lifted me up on the table, beginning to untie my shirt. Both chuckled as it took forever to untie our shirts. Robb stopped when he had untied my shirt and touched the necklace around my neck. "From Jon?" he asked. I nodded my head. Robb stepped backwards, looking down at the ground. He knew how I felt about Jon, but Jon wasn't here and the war had made my feelings for Robb grow even more. I jumped down from the table, undressing rest of my clothes, leaving me naked in front of Robb. "Hey, don't stop." I lifted up Robb's chin. He had a calm mine on his face and a smile appeared as he ran his fingers down my naked body.

 **/ Thank you for the reviews :) For you Jon fans, he will still be at the Night's watch(sadly), but he will appear at some time :D Now it's time for Robb to shine before, yeah you know. Will also reveal that Ramsay is going to play a bigger part in this story, so I'm looking forward to share that, and I hope you like my story for now :)**


	11. Chapter 11

The candles lit up the big tent, making a dimmed and calm atmosphere. War and chaos was still outside the four walls of the tent, but it was as we had forgotten it, while we laid there tangled up in each other. If only this could last forever. I looked upon a smiling Robb. "Are you scared?" His smile slowly disappeared. "Scared to death." "Good, then you're not stupid." He chuckled and caressed my cheek. Robb gazed into my eyes, smiling. "What?" I asked. "Marry me." Robb's voice was serious. "Yeah, right. Funny one, Robb." I joked. "No, I mean it. Marry me." He still had the same serious tone. I sat myself up a little, making me look down at him. "Now you're being stupid, Robb!" I frowned. His hand gently grabbed my hand, but I pulled away. "You said you didn't want me to marry the Frey girl." "Yes, I did, but you agreed to marry one of Frey's daughters in change of crossing the bridge." "I don't need that bridge anymore, but I need you." His eyes begged for a yes. I stayed quiet for a while, before responding. "I want you to promise something, if I'm going to say yes." "Okay?" "I want you to promise me that you'll let me fight by your side." "You're one odd lady." He shook his head. "But, fine." He finished. Grinning at Robb, I closed the gap between us, kissing his soft lips. "Yes, I will marry you." I whispered between our kisses. "Come here." He laughed and switched place with me, making him on the top. "Again?" I laughed, as he began biting my neck gently, mumbling a yes against my skin.

"Robb! A raven…" Theon shouted, storming in to Robb's tent, but quickly turned around when he met the sight in front of him. "You can't just come storming inside, Theon." Robb said resigned. Both of us got up from bed and started to get dressed. "Finally grew the balls I see." Theon laughed. "Yes, and they are twice the size as yours." I said mocking. "Kind as always, Lady Karstark." Theon answered sarcastic. "Now, what does it say?" Robb asked, walking up and taking the paper from Theon. He stood there quite, clenching his jaw as he read. Tears began to fill his eyes and he curled the paper in his hand. "Robb?" I asked with a worried voice. He looked at me, but stormed quickly out from the tent. "Robb, wait!" I shouted after him and began to follow. "No, he needs time for himself." Theon stopped me. "What did the paper say?" He looked down at me with angry eyes. "It's Lord Stark. He's dead. Joffrey beheaded him." An anger was filling my body. "Damn the Lannisters. I'll cut Joffrey's throat myself." "I'll join you with that." Theon said. "Hah, we hate one person more than we hate each other, that's a progress right?" We looked at each other and laughed. My relationship with Theon was a bit chaotic, neither liked each other very much, but if it was something we agreed about, it was to support and make Robb happy.

Robb had been gone all day, grieving over his dead father, but now he was sitting among the other northern lords, looking like nothing had happened. He had to put on a strong face in front of the others; however deep in I knew he was hurting. "The proper course is clear: Pledge fealty to King Renly and move south to join our forces with him." One of the lords said to the people gathered in the room. Many nodded their heads in disagreement, including my grandfather and me. "Renly is not the King." Robb spoke up. The lord stood there looking shocked at Robb. "You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey, my lord. He put your father to death." Robb stared at the lord in front of him. "That doesn't make Renly King. He's Robert's youngest brother. If Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me, Renly can't be King before Stannis." "Do you mean to declare us for Stannis?" The lord was clearly annoyed. "Renly is not right!" Some other lord shouted. Lord Umber rose up. "My Lords! Here is what I say to these two Kings…" He said and spat on the floor. Some were cheering, other laughing. Umber continued; "Renly Baretheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the South? What do they know of the Wall or the Wolfswood? Even their Gods are wrong!" Everyone laughed. "Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we bowed to and now the dragons are dead!" He drew his sword, pointing it at Robb. "There sits the only King I mean to bend my knee too… The King in the North!" He shouted and bowed. Robb rose from his seat. Others joined Lord Umber, bending their knee for the right King. At the end everyone had drew their swords, bending their knee as they were shouting; "King in the North" repeatedly.

 **Short chapter! Something you guys miss in the story? Wanting to know if there is something I can improve and so on. Thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

In the dark and rainy night, we had gathered for a new attack on the Lannisters. We had won every battle so far, hopefully this wouldn't be any different. Robb had sent Summer to take out the guards, and our signal would be the screaming from the Lannisters. "Be careful out there." Robb whispered. I turned to look at the wet King sitting on his horse next to me. "You too, my King." A scream could hear in the distance. This was our signal. Robb began to gallop and the men shouted; "King in the North!" as we went in for the attacked.

It had been a hard and bloody battle. Many men had died, but there was five more Lannisters dead for each dead Starks. We had won again. "Your grace." I said approaching Robb. A smile appeared on his face. "You did well out in the field." I smiled back. "I don't understand why you are being so worried then." He took my hand and squeezed it gently. Robb let go off my hand again as he saw Roose Bolton came walking towards us. "Your grace. My lady" He bowed. The three of us started to walk along the battlefield. "We've nowhere to keep all this prisoners. Barely enough food to feed our own." "We're not executing prisoners, Lord Bolton." Robb said back. "Of course, Your Grace. The officers will be useful. Some of them may be privy to Tywin Lannister's plans." "I doubt it." Robb muttered. "Well, we'll learn soon enough. In my family, we say, "A naked man has few secrets. A flayed man none"." "My father outlawed flaying in the North." "We're not in the North." Roose argued. Robb gave Roose a stern look. "We're not torturing them." Both stopped up, looking at each other. "The high road's very pretty, but you have a hard time marching your army down it." "The Lannisters hold prisoners of their own. I won't give them an excuse to abuse my sisters." Roose nodded to Robb with understanding. "Your Grace, My lady." Roose said polite and left us in the battlefield. I walked up to Robb, staring at Roose Bolton as he walked away. "Do you trust the Boltons, Robb?" He gave me a strange look. "Of course, I trust them with my life. Is there any reason I shouldn't?" "No, but I don't have a good feeling about them. Just don't trust anyone too much, it may blind you, Robb."

The men were resting in the sun, getting their energy back. Robb had joined me and some other soldiers around a fire, eating and drinking to fill our bellies. "Robb." It was Catelyn calling for her son. She had been gone for a while, staying as a guest in Renly Baretheon's camp, trying to get another ally. "Mother?" Robb was surprised, not expecting to see her. "I'll leave you two alone. Your Grace, My lady." I smiled and walked off to find my grandfather. Robb gazed long after me and turned his attention to his smiling mother, when he had lost the sight of me. "I've missed you." "Yes, you look positively forlorn." She chuckled. "You surprised me, that's all. I didn't think I'd see you today." They walked a bit in silence before Catelyn spoke up. "I wish that you were free to follow your heart." "I know." Robb muttered. "I have been watching you for a long time and she does suit you very well, Robb, but you have inherited your father's responsibilities. I'm afraid they come at a cost. You are promised to another." "I know." He sighed. "A debt that must be paid." Her voice was serious. "I haven't forgotten." He said looking into his mothers eyes, knowing with himself that he had broken that promise. Roose Bolton came running up, interrupting their conversation. "Your Grace. My lady. News from Winterfell." He said out of breath, holding up a note.

"This cannot be true" Robb said. "We've had ravens from the White Harbour, Barrowton and the Dreadfort. I'm afraid it is true." Lord Bolton spoke up. "Why? Why would Theon…" Robb started. "Because the Greyjoys are treasonous whores." Robb looked worried at Roose. "My brothers?" "We've heard nothing of them." Lady Catelyn sighed with a worried look. "But Rodrik Cassel is dead." Roose continued. Catelyn looked at Robb. "I told you, to never trust a Greyjoy!" She was angry, mostly afraid Theon had done something to her other sons. "I must go north at one." Robb said and rose up. "There's still a war to win, Your Grace." Roose spoke up louder. Robb began shouting;"How can I call myself king if I can't hold my won castle? How can I ask men to follow me if I can't…" "You are a king. And that means you don't have to do everything yourself." Roose interrupted. "Robb, let me go and talk to Theon." I said walking in between Roose and him. "No I need you by my side. And there will be no talk. He will die for this." He said angry. "Theon holds the castle with a skeleton crew. Let me send word to my bastard at the Dreadfort. He can raise a few hundred men and retake Winterfell before the new moon. We have the Lannisters on the run. If you march all the way back north now, you'll lose what you gained. My boy would be honoured to bring you Prince Theon's head." Robb took a good look at Roose, taking inn what he had said. "Tell your son, Bran and Rickon's safety is paramount. And Theon, I want him brought to me alive. I want to look him in the eye and ask him why. And then I'll take his head myself. Now leave." All three of us bowed and started to walk for the exit. "Not you, Kristyna." I stopped and turned around, looking at a furious Robb. When everyone had left the tent, I walked up to Robb and took his hand. "Calm down, Robb. Sooner then you know, Theon will be here, but you have to have your mind on this war." He rested his forehead on mine, sighing aloud. "I just… We were brothers…" "Hush." My hands moved up to his hair, playing with his curls.

"Are you coming with me to get the surrender from The Craig?" Robb looked at me. "No, Your Grace. I'll stay here at camp." I smiled back to him. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow then, My lady." He mounted his horse and rode off. "Come walk with me, child." My grandfather said appearing next to me. "You have done very well in the battles." Lord Karstark said proud. "Well, I have been trained by the best." He laughed warmly. "It seems his Grace also trust you a lot, letting you fight in the front with him and attending his meetings." A blush appeared on my face. "You've always been bad at keeping secrets…" Rickard hinted. "Well, something have happened between me and Robb…" I looked around, seeing if there was anyone close enough to hear our conversation, but everyone was busy with their own things. "Robb proposed to me." Rickard was stricken with a short wave of shock. " And?" He said eager. "I said yes. We're going to get married when he comes back, but you must remain silent, it's a secret." My grandfather was someone I could trust with any secret, even this. What Robb had done was mad. Marrying another girl then he was promised to, only because of love. A King breaking his promises. How would his bannermen react to this? At least I only knew how one of the bannermen would react, and that was of course the Karstarks. My grandfather was overfilled with joy. His granddaughter soon a Queen, what else could bring more honour to house Karstark.

 **Thank you so much for reviews! Fun to read what you have to say. Here's another chapter for you :)**


	13. Chapter 13

The night was dark and the men were drinking around their campfires. Some were talking about many ways to kill a Lannister, others were longing for their families and lovers waiting back home for them. My little stroll towards Jamie Lannister's seemed like it took forever, knowing I was going to talk to my father who stood guard outside the prison cell. "Father." I spoke up as I approached him. He turned around and looked surprised at me being here. "Why are you here?" He answered. "I came to talk to you. Well, I actually came to apologies." "Apologies?" Thorren stepped closer, looking at me with confused eyes. My voice was shaky as I spoke. "I haven't been a good daughter. I apologies for every time I have defied you… Can you forgive me? I don't want us to be enemies, especially not now that we're in war and we might not see each other the next day." Thorren grabbed me in for a hug. "I'm the one who should apologies. If it hadn't been for your defiance, you wouldn't be out here, bringing honour to our house and me as a father. I have only been cold to you because I have been afraid. Afraid of you being better than me." Both slightly chuckled. "But I have to admit it that you're way much better than me out there in the battle field, and I should be proud of that." He smiled warmly and ruffled my hair. A feeling of happiness filled my body, knowing things would be better with my relationship to my father. The father I had missed for so many years. "I'm actually on guard-duty, so this is not the proper time to talk. What do you say about talking more tomorrow?" I smiled in agreement and gave my father one last hug, and left him alone by the prison-cell.

"Fuck the Kingslayer!" "Hang him!" people were shouting. The same night I had talked to my father, Jamie Lannister tricked him into his cell and strangled him with his chains. The Starks had found Thorren and the Lannister messenger lying dead on the ground the morning after, and Jamie himself was gone. A group of men had tracked him down and now he was dragged through the camp with his head in the dirt, people kicking him hateful. The Karstarks were furios and they had every reason to be so. My grandfather and I marched towards the group of men holding down Jamie Lannister. "Get back! I want his head!" Rickard shouted, drawing his sword. The men surrounding Jamie draw their swords too, not letting Lord Karstark come to close. "A man who stands between a father and his vengeance asks for death." He threatened. I and the rest of the Karstark men, backed up Rickard with drawn swords, making the others a bit uneasy. Suddenly Catelyn came storming forward. "Lord Karstark, this man is our prisoner." "This monster killed my son." "And crippled mine. He will answer for his crimes, I promise you, but not here." She tried to calm him down. "I will have his head. And if you try to stop me…" Rickard gnarled. "You will strike me down?" She shouted back to him. Rickard stood there, breathing heavily. "Have you forgotten me, ser? I am the widow of your liege, Lord Eddard Stark. I am the mother of your King!" "And where is our King now." He spat back. "You know very well. He has gone to the Crag to accept the surrender." Catelyn was still shouting to my grandfather, almost as furious as he was. "When your son returns, I will demand this murderer's head." He said more calmly, but still with anger in his voice. "Wise men do not make demands of king." "Fathers who love their sons do. I will have his head." Rickard gritted his teeth and marched away. I stood firm on the ground looking at Catelyn with tears in my eyes, before following my grandfather.

"Lady Kristyna, I'm so sorry for your loss." Catelyn pitied. "I don't need your pities my lady."I muttered watching the men fighting and arguing each other about Jamie Lannister. "They'll kill Jamie before the night is over." Cat said worried. "I wouldn't blame them. If you excuse me, my lady, I'm must check on my grandfather." "Yes, of course." Brienne appeared and bowed as I walked past her. "We must do something, before the Karstarks kill him." She whispered to Catelyn, but I heard her very well as I walked away.

The day after, Jamie Lannister was gone again, but this time with the help from Catelyn and Brienne. I wasn't really surprised that they had something to do with it, after I heard their concerns for the kingslayer. People were furious, and so was Robb when he came back from The Crag. He felt betrayed by his own mother, and as a punishment for that, she wasn't longer a mother who could walk freely in the camp, but a prisoner.

"Your pardon, your Grace, my lord?" I spoke gentle standing inside Robb's tent. He was talking to Roose, but lord Bolton rose up and left us alone. "I'm sorry what happened to your father, Kristyna." "So am I." I whispered looking down at the ground. "What is it that you came to say?" Robb walked closer. "Our marriage." "What of it? You're not having second thoughts, are you?" He sounded worried, but I gave him a smile. "No, but so much have happened. Our fathers, the kingslayer escaping and prisoning you own mother, don't you think it's better to wait?" "I gave you a promise that we would marry when I came back from the Crag, and now I'm here. In these troubled times we need to have something positive happening. Let's not wait." Robb caressed my cheek gently, touching the little scar on my cheek, I had gotten when I saved Catelyn from the assassin.

Robb was standing by a big tree, lightened up with torches. As I walked towards Robb and the septon, I could see the grin on his face and his eyes glowed with happiness. The happiness in Robb's eyes clearly rubbed on me too. It felt like everything that had happened lately, just disappeared when I stood in front of Robb. All I could think of was us. "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." The septon said, binding our hands with a piece of cloth. "Look upon one another and say the words." He finished. Robb and I looked deeply into each other's eyes and began: "Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger. I am hers/his and she/he is mine from this day until the end of my days." Robb took a hold on my neck and kissed my lips passionately. We broke our kiss and looked at one another with smiles on our face. "Husband." "Wife." Both laughed and leaned in for another kiss.

 **Here you go! Some are wondering about the red wedding and what will happen to the main characters. I have decided to mostly follow the series, but I will have some twists and turns. It's of course a while to the red wedding, but I will fast forward it, so the red wedding is coming in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who gives reviews and follows my story!**


	14. Chapter 14

For each day, we were moving further south, getting closer and closer to Kings Landing. After days of riding we had reached Harrenhal. It was all just an enormous ruin, burned down by the dragons, ages ago. "We should set the siege lines 1,000 yards from Harrenhal." Roose Bolton suggested. "There won't be a siege. The Mountain can't defend a ruin." Robb answered back. "The Mountain will defend whatever Tywin Lannister tells him." "The Lannisters have been running from us since Oxcross. I'd love a fight. The men would love a fight. I don't think we're going to get one." Robb spoke up.

The sight that met us was disgusting. Dead people were laying everywhere, and the stench was terrible. However, that wasn't the worst part. It was our men laying there slaughtered. "Two hundred Northmen slaughtered like sheep." My grandfather had a look on his face that showed anger and lust of revenge. "The debt will be repaid, my friend. For them and for your sons." Roose said. "Will it? They rot in the ground while their killer runs free." He didn't sound like he believed what Roose had said. "The Kingslayer won't remain free for long. My best hunters are after him." Roose said before Lord Karstark walked away, leaving Roose and me on our own. "And what do you think should be done with the Kingslayer?" Roose asked. I stood there looking at Robb and his mother looking at the dead Northmen "Jamie Lannisters death may not give me my father back, nor the other people he has killed, but it would give me peace to see his head chopped off." Roose smirked, clearly liking the answer I had given him.

The fire was burning in the fireplace and Robb was leaning against the stones, gazing into the fire. I walked up to him leaning my head on his shoulder. "How're you doing?" I asked gently. "I don't really know. There's so much going on. Winterfell is burned down and abounded, and my grandfather, the lord of Riverrun has died." Robb was tired, not only because of the war, but because he had to put on a strong face all the time. He was still young, but the responsibility had taking its marks on his face. I kissed his cheek, making his worried look slightly disappear into a smile. "I'm just glad I have you by my side. I couldn't have done it without you." Robb was always very gentle and showed his feelings when he was around me, even among the other Lords. Our heads were leaning against each other. "You should probably go and tell your mother the news, she deserve to know." He nodded his head in agreement and walked off to tell his mother.

Our plans had changed, we were leaving for Riverrun and Catelyn's father's funeral. My grandfather wasn't particularly fond of that decision, but I knew family was important for both Robb and Catelyn. In one way it was a matter of tactics too. Robb saw an opportunity to get the Tully's to join his forces, which would give us an advantage in the war against the Lannisters.

"My Queen, may I have a word with you." "Grandfather, you can call me by my name, you know that." I said smiling back to him. "So, what is there you wanted to speak to me about?" Rickard laid his hand on my shoulder, looking at me with serious eyes. "Do you want to revenge your father?" I gave him a strange look. "Of course." "Do you blame the Lannisters for what they did?" He asked again. "Yes." I answered with clenched teeth. "Come with us tonight and you'll get some of your revenge." "What are you planning now?" I asked worried. "Two Lannisters boys are in captive. There's nothing more to explain. So are you with me?" "No, you can't do this. That's not Robb's orders… You'll.." "So you're following Robb's orders now? What about that revenge you want, huh? You have changed my child, you've become soft after you married Robb." I felt myself tearing up. It made me hurt to know my grandfather was disappointed at me. Rickard let go of my shoulder and started to walk away, but I grabbed him by the arm and turned him around again. "Please don't do it." His face was emotionless and my begging clearly didn't change his mind.

In front of us laid the two Lannister boys. I didn't really have any feelings for the Lannisters, but to see those two young boys laying there, made me sick, knowing my grandfather had killed children. "Bring them in." Robb said with a low voice. Through the door came my grandfather and some of the other Karstark men. "Is that all of them?" Robb asked. None answered so he continued. "It took five of you to murder two unarmed squires?" "Not murder, Your Grace. Vengeance." Lord Karstark spoke up. "Vengeance? Those boys didn't kill your sons. I saw Harrion die on the battlefield, and Thorren…" "Was strangled by the Kingslayer. They were his kin." Rickard finished. "They were boys!" Robb shouted to my grandfather. "Look at them." Robb commanded. "Tell your mother to look at them. She killed them as much as I." Catelyn was staring at the floor, not wanting to get eye contact with anybody. "My mother had nothing to do with this. This was your treason." Robb had an calmly tone to his voice, but I knew he was furious. "It's treason to free your enemies. In war, you kill your enemies. Did your father not teach you that, boy?" Before Rickard could finish the word boy, the man everyone called Blackfish, punched his in his face. Rickard groaned sitting on his knees. "Leave him." Robb said to Blackfish. Rickard looked up at the man who had punched him. "Ay, leave me to the King. He wants to give me a scolding before he sets me free. That's how he deals with treason. Our King in the North. Or should I call him, the King who lost the North." He spat out. "Escort Lord Karstark to the dungeon. Hang the rest." Robb commanded. I grabbed Robb by the arm, but he quickly pushed my hand away. The guards took the Karstarks away, leaving Catelyn, Robb and I alone in the room. "He must die." Robb said sitting in his chair. Catelyn rose from her seat, approaching the table. "The Karstarks are Northmen. They won't forgive the killing of their lord." She said. "Your mother's right. If you do this the Karstarks will abandon you." Robb looked at me with harsh eyes. "And what about you? Will you abonden me?" It took a while before I could say anything back to him. "No, I won't, but there will always be a part of me that won't forgive you. Spare my grandfather and the Karstarks will be by your side." "If you won't listen to your own mother, please listen to Kristyna." Catelyn begged. Robb didn't listen any of us, this time he was firm on his decision.

It was raining when the guards brought my grandfather in front of us. He was looking grim and the rain didn't make him look any better. I walked up to him giving him a firm hug. "I tried to convince him." "Shh… It's all right. You should know I'm proud of you and I will never let anything happen to you, dead or alive. Give glory to our name and house, child." I didn't manage to get words out of my mouth, but nodded in agreement and went back to where Catelyn and the rest stood. Robb walked up to Rickard. "The blood of the First Men flows through my veins as much as yours, boy. I fought the Mad King for your father. I fought Joffrey for you. We are kin, Stark and Karstark." Rickard said to Robb. "That didn't stop you from betraying me, and it won't save you now." Robb answered back with anger. Rickard was not afraid of the words coming from Robbs mouth. "I don't want it to save me. I want it to haunt you to the end of your days." "Kneel, my lord."Robb commanded. "Rickard Karstark, Lord of Karhold, here, in sight of gods and men, I sentence you to die. Would you speak a final word?" Robb asked standing next to my kneeling grandfather. Rickard looked at Robb with a smug face. "Kill me and be cursed. You are no king of mine." Robb swung his sword, beheading my own family in front of my eyes. He breathed heavily and looked at me. I gave him nothing but a face filled with anger and sorrow.

 **Sorry guys! I have been very bizzy lately with work. I said that I would have the red wedding in this chapter, but then it would be a while until an update, so I'm splitting it up. Hopefully it will come in the next chapter, and I hope to update soon. Thanks again for reviews and those who follow my story! :))**


	15. Chapter 15

The place had fallen more silent after the Karstarks had left Robbs army. The King himself had been gone for a while too, so our chamber was filled with nothing but silence. When the night had fallen over Riverrun, Robb finally showed up. His eyes met mine when he walked in, but he didn't say anything. "The Karstarks have left." I spoke up. Robb stopped undressing himself, and turned around to look at me. His clenched his fists and hit the wall, letting out an angry scream. Robb hunched over his hand, groaning in pain. I walked up to him and took a hold on his hand he had smashed in the wall. It was bloody, but it didn't seem like it was broken. There was a piece of cloth laying on the table, which I grabbed and wrapped gently around his hand. "The battle may not be lost yet." I said while wrapping in his hand. "What is there to be done?" Robb muttered. "The only one who isn't on Tywin Lannisters side yet is Walder Frey. He has the army that could replace the lost Karstark soldiers." Robb lifted my chin up, looking at me with eyes filled with so many emotions. "You've done nothing but helping me, advising me and taking care of me. You've never left my side and I thank the Gods for that, but I can't say how much I'm sorry for what I have done to you. I've failed you and I'm afraid I'll lose you. Afraid I'll lose the thing that I love most in this world." It was difficult to be angry at Robb when he turned into the most gentle man, but some words couldn't just make me forget what he had done. "It will take time before can I look upon you the same way I did when we got married, but I will stay loyal to you and be by your side." I let go of Robbs wounded hand and went back to bed in silence.

Again, we were on the move, this time back to the Twins again. Robb had managed to make a deal with Walder Frey, Robb's uncle Edmure Tully would marry one of Freys daughters and he would get Harrenhall when the fighting is over. Edmure however wasn't very pleased that he had to marry one of Walder's daughters, because none of them were particularly pretty when Walder Frey was showing them to us when we had arrived at the Twins.

The wedding was held a few days after our arrival, and most of us got ourself an surprise when we saw the girl Edmure was to marry. She was very beautiful compared to the other daughters, and Edmure looked very pleased with his bride. As they said their vows, Robb looked at me and smiled. The words made us remember when we were standing there, saying our vows. It made me smile too, thinking of that night.

At the feast music was playing and people were feasting and drinking. Edmure certainly looked like he was having a good time with his new wife. Robb also looked like he was in a good mood. He was smiling and laughing, which was a pleasing sight for me. "My mother's alone with Roose Bolton. I should rescue her." Robb said gazing at his mother. "Your mother is less in need of rescue than any woman I've ever met." I said back to him with a joking tone. "Be kind. She's finally starting to like you." "And I like her. But if she had her way, I would be back at Karhold, inside the four walls and you would be sitting over there, eating blackberries out of Roslin Frey's hand." Both looked at Edmure and Roslin laughing and feeding each other with berries. "Perhaps, I've made a terrible mistake." He laughed. I gasped and wanted to hit Robb's shoulder, but he grabbed my hand before I could even touch him. "Striking your king is an act of treason." Both grinned at each other, and Robb was leaning in for a kiss, but I qickly stopped him. "No, don't. Don't insult them." I whispered and caressed his cheek. "Your Grace!" Walder Frey shouted from the head table. "The septon had prayed his prayers, some words were said, and Lord Edmure has wrapped my daughter in a cloak. But they are not yet man and wife. A sword needs a sheath…" everyone laughed. "And a wedding needs a bedding. What does my sire say?" Walder asked Robb, while everyone were chanting: _To bed, to bed, to bed!_ Robb rose from his seat and the men fell silent. "If you think the time is right, Lord Walder, by all means, let us bed them." Robb said smiling. Again, all the men were chanting. Edmure and his wife were dragged out from the hall.

The music stopped and one of the Frey guards closed the big doors. The band began playing a new song, and this time it was no cherry song, but The Rains Of Castamere. I noticed Catelyn in the background looking very nervous. Robb however was standing there talking to me, only focusing on me. The music stopped again and Walder Frey spoke up: "Your Grace." Robb walked closer to the head table, leaving me alone at our table. "I feel I've been remiss in my duties. I've given you meat and wine and music, but I haven't shown you the hospitality you deserve. My King has married and I owe you a wedding gift." Suddenly Catelyn slapped Roose Bolton in the face and shouted her son's name. An crossbow arrow hit Robb right in the shoulder, making him groan. It all turned into chaos, The Frey's began shooting and stabbing the Starks men, and Robb was shot another several times, making him fall to the floor. I got on the floor and crawled up to Robb. He was breathing heavily, but managed to get a little smile on his face when he saw me. "No.. No.. You'll be all right! Don't you dare to leave me." I cried. Before he could answer back, one guard grabbed me and dragged me away from Robb. I tried to do anything to get lose, but he was way stronger than me. Robb rose slowly from the floor, looking at me with dying eyes. "The King in the North arises." Walder Frey commented from his seat. Catelyn jumped from under the table and grabbed Lord Walder's wife, dragging her down on the floor by the hair, and putting a knife against her throath. "Lord Walder! Enough! Let it end! Please. He's my son. My first son. Let him go, and I swear we will forget this. I swear it by the Old Gods and the New. We will take no vengeance." She shouted to Lord Frey. "You already swore me one oath right here in my castle. You swore by all the Gods your son would marry my daughter." He shouted in anger. "Take me for a hostage, but let Robb go…. Robb, walk out! Please! Please!" Catelyn cried aloud. "And why would I let him do that?" Walder asked smug. Catelyn pressed the knife closer to Walder's wife throat. "Or I'll cut her throat." Walder laughed and answered back. "I'll just find another." "Mother." Robb said turning towards her. They both looked at each other one last time, before Roose Bolton walked in front of Robb. "The Lannisters send their regards." He said and stabbed Robb in the heart. He fell to the floor and the blood was pouring out. I managed to bite the guard who held me, and ran towards Robb. He took a hold on my hand one last time, before his life slipped out of him. I screamed out in pain, and it felt like the entire world was about to collapse. Catelyn cut Walder Frey's wife's throat and shortly after one of the Frey's slit her throat. "Take Lady Karstark to a proper cell." Lord Frey said smug from his place. Two guards grabbed my arms and started to drag me away from Robb's lifeless body. "I will kill you all! One by one, slit your throats! Making you all pay for what you've done!" I shouted in anger. Everyone laughed and the guards dragged me out of the hall.

 **Thee Red Wedding.. Hm well, don't know if i'm pleased with this chapter, but hope it is okay for you guys :) Hopefully the next chapter will be coming soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

The prison cell was dark and moisty, and it felt like the hours had been days. Once in a while, guards came in with food and water, but I refused. One guard seemed particularly annoyed that I didn't eat, nor drink. "Eat." He commanded, shoving the food in front of me. "No." I mumbled. "I said EAT!" He shouted and grabbed my shoulder. I looked up at him with angry eyes. "And I said no." The guard growled, threw me down on the stone floor and clenched his fist, ready to hit me. "I said no harm would come to her." An familiar voice spoke up. "But she won't eat, my Lord." "And hitting her would make her eat? Leave us." He commanded. I looked up from the floor, staring into Roose Boltons face. "Have you given up, lady Karstark?" "I won't give up until I have all of your heads on spikes." I hissed at him. "So that's the way you wanna thank me for saving your life?" He laughed. "Saving my life? You've taken everything away. You killed my husband, your king!" Roose had nothing but a smug smile on his face. "We both know Robb was no king." "If Robb was no king, I was no queen. Then why did you save me?" "I promised your grandfather I would protect you if something happened to him. He was a good man and a friend." Roose held his hand in front of me, wanting to help me up from the floor, but I managed to get up by myself. "I'm on your side, my lady, and we're leaving now." "Are you taking me back to Karhold?" "Yes, and if you want to go home, you must come with me. If you stay here any longer Lord Frey would want your head too." Roose said and handed me a black cloak.

We spent the days riding, having few brakes on our trip back to the North. But each time we stopped, I tried to find the opportunity to get my revenge on Roose Bolton. Unfortunately, it wasn't so easy. Roose was followed by maybe 20 men or so, so I would stand no chance against his men, if I was lucky enough to kill Roose himself of course. "Which way are you killing me in your mind now, girl?" Lord Bolton smiled with a chicken half-chewed in his mouth. I quickly looked back down on the ground, avoiding his eyes. "Do you take me for a fool? I know you want your revenge, but I know you're not stupid. We're friends, not enemies. At least I hope you see us as friends, because we Boltons have our ways to treat our enemies." I knew very well what he meant. Torture. My lust for revenge had to wait until the right moment, but it was hard to see the man who killed Robb each day and pretending to be his "friend".

"I thought you said you would bring me back home?" I asked as we could see Dreadfort in the horizon. "I am, my lady, but it's been a long and hard ride, we need some days with rest at Dreadfort before we ride for Karhold." The gates to Dreadfort opened as we came, and people was standing in the court-yard welcoming their Lord. Among the soldiers and servants, stood Ramsay Snow. He had a grin on his face and his pale grey eyes lit up as we approached. Ramsay quickly walked over to me and helped me down from my horse. "My lady." He said warmly and bowed. "It's been a long time since we saw each other, and clearly much has happened!" He grinned. "Yes, indeed." I answered back with a low voice. "Oh, where are my manners! I'm so sorry for your loss. I can't imagine how much it must hurt." Ramsay knew very well what his father had done, and I knew he didn't feel any pity. "I have felt worse." I said and forced a smile on my face. It was a lie, I hadn't felt worse, at least not yet. But I couldn't show the Boltons any weakness, then I could simply dig my own grave at once. I had to play the same sick game as Ramsay and Roose to survive.

The night had fallen over Dreadfort and we were all joined around the table for dinner. Next to Roose sat his new wife, one of Walder Freys daughters. She was fat and ugly, but Roose had gotten her weight in gold, which made her slightly more "attractive." "Walda, may you leave us alone?" Roose asked his wife and gave away a gentle smile. She smiled shyly back at him and left the room. "How's your progress with Theon?" Roose asked Ramsay. A satisfying smile spread across Ramsay's pale face. "Wait, Theon Greyjoy?" I interrupted. "Do you want to see?" Ramsay asked still smiling. I nodded my head in agreement and followed Ramsay out from the dining hall.

"As soon as I got word from my father that I had to find Theon, I went out immediately. It wasn't very hard to get him. His own men betrayed him, thinking they would get back to their home. Since that day I have had some fun with him." Ramsay said opening a big wooden door. Candles lit up the room, and in the centre was Theon hanging like the sigil of House Bolton. He was bloody and beaten, wounds covering his chest. It seemed like he was sleeping when we walked closer, either that or he was dead. Ramsay took up a horn from the table and walked next to me. "Watch this." He whispered before blowing the horn. The loud noise woke Theon up. His eyes were filled with panic and fright, seeing Ramsay standing there. "No, no, please." Theon begged. "We have a guest with us, aren't you going to say hello?" Ramsay said shoving me closer to Theon. In one was I was furious at Theon for betraying Robb, but seeing him like this made me pity him. The once so strong and sharp mouthed Theon, was now looking so weak, terrified of what would come next. "Help me." He whispered to me with teary eyes. "No, that's not the way to say hello to a lady. You must be punished." Theon shivered from Ramsays words and begged for mercy. Ramsay came forward with something looking like a needle, but much thicker, and took a hold on one of Theon's fingers. "Wait!" Ramsay turned around to look at me. "Why? Don't you want to see this?" I walked towards Ramsay and took a hold on the needle looking thing. "I want to do it myself." Ramsay grinned satisfied. "This is for what you did to Robb." I muttered at Theon. Guilt was shoving in his face, and I turned away, not wanting to look into those apologizing eyes. My eyes were looked on Ramsay instead when I pushed the needle into Theon's finger. His scream was painful in my ears, but I had to keep a strong face in front of Ramsay. It was strange, to kill a man wasn't so hard, but torture was something different, it made me feel sick knowing they had to endure the pain. At least when I killed a man, he would die much faster, hopefully feeling less pain. I pulled the needle out from Theon's finger and handed it over to Ramsay with a smile. "You surprise me and I like that!" He said smiling. "I'm feeling a bit tired after our long ride today, do you want to walk me to my chamber?" I asked gently. "Of course. Good night, Theon." Ramsay laughed and guided me out from the room, while Theon was whimpering.


	17. Chapter 17

_His eyes were filled with joy and happiness. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen him like this. His hands felt warm against my own, as he gently took a hold on them. I could look at him forever, the curly auburn hair hanging slightly over his blue eyes and that very charming smile of his._

 _"_ _I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of my days."_

 _The words rolled gracefully out from his mouth and we leaned closer to each other, until our lips met. They were soft, moving gently against my lips, but it were a slightly roughness to the kiss too. When we pulled apart his face was only a big grin. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything, Roose stepped in the middle of us and stabbed him in the stomach._

 _"_ _Robb! Nooo!" I cried aloud._

 _I caught Robb before he fell to the ground, and he looked at me with sad eyes. Tears began to stream down my cheek. Robb lifted his hand and reached for the necklace around my neck._

 _"_ _Remember we're with you." He whispered and his hand dropped to the ground._

 _I turned around to see Roose standing there smug and cleaning his dagger. My hand grabbed the dagger on my belt and I ran up to Roose, stabbing him the same place he had stabbed Robb._

I shut my eyes wide open and my heart was beating wildly.

"Kristyna, are you okay?" A voice spoke up. Quickly I grabbed my dagger under the pillow and pointed it towards the sound of the voice.

"Woow, easy. It's just me, Ramsay." He said with hands raised, approaching my bed slowly. I laid down the dagger, as I could see him more clearly in the moonlight.

"Ramsay, what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I heard you scream, so I thought maybe something was wrong." Ramsay said with a worried tone in his voice. He sat himself on the edge of the bed, looking at me with questioning eyes. I turned towards the window, not wanting to look at him. It was quite a while before he decided to speak up.

"You were repeating Robb's name. Did you dream of him?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Ramsay." I muttered back at him, still looking at the window.

"I heard Robb was a good man" he spoke up again.

"Yes, he was, but that's what killed him. I learned that good men doesn't always win, it's rather the opposite."

"So which side are you on then, the good or the bad?" Ramsay asked, moving himself closer.

"Whichever side I need to be on to get what I want. I intend to keep my promise I gave my grandfather." I said with a strong voice, staring at Ramsay. His lips curled up in a smile and he rose up from the bed, moving towards the door. Before reaching the door, he stopped and turned around.

"And by the way, servants at Karhold found your mother dead in her chamber. Congratulations on being the new Lady of Karhold." He grinned.

 **Sorry for not posting in a while, have been very busy with work, gotten myself a boyfriend hahaha, and not having very much inspiration to write. But posting a short chapther, so hope you'll enjoy it and always nice to get reviews! Thanks to everyone who favorites and follows my story!**


	18. Chapter 18

The following day I decided to keep my distance from the Boltons. I felt pretty empty after what Ramsay had told me in the night. "The new lady of Karhold." Every other person would be ecstatic to get their title, but I didn't really feel anything and it would be normal to grieve over a dead parent, instead I was more concerned over the fact that I was the last living Karstark and how my promise to my grandfather was hanging in a thin tread. "My lady?" Lord Bolton said knocking on my door. I opened the door just enough to look at Roose through the crack. "Walk with me my lady." He said firm, not wanting a no for an answer. I left my chamber and followed Roose through the narrow hallways in the castle. "You see, now that you're the Lady of Karhold you have great responsibility..." "Then shouldn't I be home, instead of using my time here at Dreadfort?" I interrupted him. Roose stopped walking and looked at me with a smug face. "You want to keep your promise to your grandfather, don't you?" I only nodded my head, not entirely sure where this was going. "Dreadfort will be your new home, you will marry Ramsay and the Karstark army will join ours when the alliance is made." "What if I refuse?" I said, trying to stay as cool as Roose. "You don't really have any choice my lady. It's your choice to choose if you want to do this the hard way or the easy way." He smiled smug. I tried to relax my clenched jaw and spoke up: "when will our wedding be?" Roose began to walk again as he answered my question: "as soon as I have legitimised him as my true born son. You will send a letter to Karhold about the new alliance and tell them to come for the wedding which will stand a fourth night from now." He said as he opened the big wooden door to the great hall. In the hall Ramsay was standing with Theon, or Reek as he was called now. Both were standing with full body armour, but Theon was dressed in his Greyjoy armour with the kraken sigil on his chest. I gave Ramsay an questioning look as our eyes met. "Ahh, I haven't seen you all day my lady! You look beautiful." Ramsay said grinning, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Are you leaving somewhere?" I asked. "They are taking Moat Cailin." Roose answered in Ramsays place. "May I join you?" My request made Ramsay smile, but Roose however looked at me like I had said something foolish. "A woman's place is not beside the soldiers on the battlefield, and you need to write Karhold the letter." Roose said firm. "Well she can write the letter and the come with us, father. She will stay out of danger, and I think we both know she can take care of her self." Ramsay smiled back at his father. Roose gave an nod of approval before he left the great hall, leaving me alone with my future husband and his little human toy. "Go on, go and write the letter of yours, we'll be riding soon." Ramsay blinked with his eye and left the great hall as well, with Theon closely by his side

 ** _/Thanks again to everyone who follows my story!_**


	19. Chapter 19

"Kraken, hmm. Strong as long as they are in the sea, but when you take them out of the water… no bones. They collapse under their proud weight and slump into a heap of nothing. You'd think they know that, unfortenly they're not very bright… What you tell them?" Ramsay asked Theon.

"I'm Theon Greyjoy, son of Balon, heir to the Iron Ilands." Theon answered Ramsay like a puppet doll.

"And what are you really?" Ramsay asked again while putting on Theon's glove.

"I'm Reek." He answered quickly, not looking into Ramsay's cold eyes.

"Are you sure? You do look much like a Lord, formidable, proud…" Ramsay's voice was low and frightening.

"I'm Reek." Theon said again with a shaky voice.

"Until when?"

"Always. Forever."

Ramsay's face softened. "That's right. Until you're rotting in the ground." He said laying his hand on Theon's cheek. "Remember what you are and what you're not… Bring me Moat Cailin." He said walking Theon to his horse.

As Theon rode away for the castle laying in the swamp, I walked up to Ramsay who was watching his puppet with a close eye. "Do you think it will work?" I asked with doubt in my voice.

Ramsay looked at me with a smile on his face. "Oh I know it will work. It won't take long before we'll get Moat Cailin and our journey will continue to Winterfell."

Ramsay was right, Theon managed to make the soldier loyal to the Greyjoys surrender in exchange with letting them go back home unharmed. Of course, as the person Ramsay was, the soldiers never got back home. Instead he flayed them alive and hung them for display along the road. His cruelty didn't surprise me anymore, but deep in I knew Ramsay could do so much more. I was mostly surprised that he hadn't touched me yet, but eventually my day would come. I know Ramsay is cruel enough to harm someone close to his, even his wife, to get what he wants.

Ramsay and I was riding in the front with Theon and an great amount of the Bolton army behind us. The road to Winterfell was long and the weather began to get colder, closer we got to Winterfell. Roose Bolton and the rest of the Boltons army were waiting for us, so we could ride together to take Winterfell.

After a good day of riding we met Roose and the rest of his men. He was very pleased of what his bastard son had achieved, and when he wanted to talk to Ramsay, I knew he was going to tell Ramsay he was going to be legitimized as a Bolton. An utterly great achievement for Ramsay himself. At least with such good news, Ramsay would be in a good mood for the rest of the day, until we would reach Winterell.

"You staid at Winterfell for quite some time, didn't you?" Ramsay asked while we could see Winterfell in the distance.

"Yes. I have many great memories from that place. I've actually missed it." I said smiling back at Ramsay.

"Well, it will be our new home, so I'm glad you enjoyed it the last time you were there."

I only smiled back at him and looked back on the road. Nobody said anything for a while, but I felt Ramsay's eyes staring at me, so I turned towards him again, looking straight into his eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Something that's concerning you? I can see that you're thinking very hard on something.," he said calmly.

"Do you know anything about Bran and Rickon?"

"The youngest Stark children? He asked.

I nodded my head.

"They're dead." He answered quickly, looking at Theon.

"Theon did it?" There was a certain anger in my voice. Theon, the two youg Stark boys' own "brother", had killed them. For what? A castle he couldn't even keep.

"Oh yes, he burned the two poor boys, wanting the people to know who was in charge."

"I'm not sure if I miss Winterfell at all, after everything that have happened since I left that place." I whispered to my self.

 **Okayy, something weird happened with my last chapther, the space clearly removed itself, making the whole chapther becomne one big and long text! sorry for that guys! Hope you still enjoy the story :)))**


	20. Chapter 20

Winterfell wasn't anything like I had remembered. The castle was no longer a warm place and it felt so empty without Robb and Jon sparring in the courtyard, little Rickon with Bran at his heels running around and the little arguments between Arya and Sansa. It had completely lost it's soul. Now it was just a ruin, almost burned down to the ground.

"Here's your chamber. I'll be staying right across the hall." Ramsay said warmly.

I smiled and bowed slightly before I closed the door. My eyes roamed the chamber I had gotten and I quickly recognised it... Robb's chamber. We had spent many hours sitting in his room, talking about everything. It felt like years had passed since that time. I sat myself down on the bed and opened the drawer next to it. At first it looked like it was empty, but in the corner a white paper piece was sticking out. I grabbed for the piece of paper and the bottom of the drawer loosened, revealing a hidden room with a letter in it. My fingers carefully opened the letter and it was Robb's handwriting filling the paper.

 _"I'd never seen anyone prettier than you when you first rode through the gates of Winterfell. The dark brown hair hanging over your brown warm, but fiery eyes. The way you acted made me fall in love so fast. In the troubled times you helped my family and it warmed my heart to see you take so good care of everyone around you, especially Rickon. It's very hard for me to leave you now, but I will come back to you, I promise._

 _Robb. "_

A teardrop fell down on the paper Robb had written, but a smile appeared. He was truly something for himself, and boy did I miss him. The world seemed so unfair, ripping away the people I loved. My first love was taken by the Nights Watch and I didn't know if he was dead or alive, my second love was killed in front of my eyes. What could possibly be next? Lately I had been feeling so lonely and the thought of taking my own life had crossed my mind several times, but I couldn't leave this world without getting my revenge on the Boltons and the rest of the world for what they had done to the people closest to me. It was a promise I had to keep to myself. My wedding with Ramsay would only be the beginning of my plan to get my revenge. I looked down at my necklace I had gotten from Jon and clenched my fist around it. "I will revenge you all."

The chamber door opened and Theon was standing there looking down at the floor. "I've come to escort you to the Godswood, my lady?" He stuttered. Ramsay had decided yesterday, that Theon would be the one to give me away, due our time together at Winterfell an year earlier, making him my "closest relative". I wasn't very happy about that decision, because I had grudges towards him after everything he had done to the Starks, but I couldn't defy Ramsay's word, so I took Theon's arm and walked with him to the Godswood.

The Karstaks, Boltons and the other servants at Winterfell stood there in snowy Godswood. Candles were lighting up the place and Ramsay stood there proudly next to his father. A smiled appeared when he saw me walking down the aisle with Theon and I responded back with a smile. Inside I wasn't smiling at all.

"Who comes before the old Gods this night?" Roose said, stepping forward.

"Kristyna of House Karstark, comes here to be wed. She comes to beg the blessings of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Theon said calmly.

"Ramsay of House Bolton. Heir to Dreadfort and Winterfell. Who gives her?" Ramsay said, looking at Theon.

"Theon of House Greyjoy" He almost whispered looking down at the ground.

"Lady Kristyna, will you take this man?" Roose continued.

I stood there looking at Ramsay. He had an relaxed expression and a little smile on his mouth. I moved closer to him and spoke up. "I take this man." His lips widened into a grin when the words rolled out from my mouth.

Ramsay looked me up and down, but stopped at my neck. "You look very lovely in your wedding dress, but this makes it ugly." He said and ripped off my necklace. "This is past." He whispered and threw it away in the snow. "You're right. My apologies, my Lord." He smiled at me and took my hand, leading us towards the feast.

It was an rather silent feast, nothing like those feasts that were here when the Starks ruled Winterfell. I could guess the people loyal to the Stark family didn't really approve that the Boltons had taken this as their home, and I couldn't really blame them. "This feast bores me, come lets go to our chamber." Ramsay said and grabbed my hand.

"Who knew weddings were so boring!" Ramsay sighed and sat himself on the bed.

"We've only been through the boring part, but there's one part left." I said flirty, untying my dress. I could see amusement in Ramsay's eyes. The dress dropped into a pile on the floor, and I walked up to Ramsay. His fingers grazed my body lightly, but grabbed me hard by the hips and pulled me down on his lap. His lips found mine and kissed them roughly. I began to nip his bottom lip, but bit it once hard enough so the blood began to trickle out. Ramsay broke our kiss and licked his bloody bottom lip. "Well this is certainly not boring!" He said grinning and turned me over, making him tower over me as I was laying on the bed.

Ramsay was sleeping beside me, snoring, exhausted after our wild night. He was looking very peaceful, but it didn't fool me. I got up and walked to the window. The big moon was lighting up Winterfell and the hounds were howling. In the distance, I could see a light moving around in the yards, but it was too far away for me to see the person, roaming around in the dark.

"What are you doing?" Ramsays voice suddenly spoke up, making me jump.

I turned around and looked at him. His lip was still a bit swollen and I could see the nail-marks on his arms in the moonlight. Swiftly I walked back to bed and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Nothing" I answered him and laid down on his chest, trying to fall asleep again.

"The Targaryen girl is observed on her way back to Westeros." Roose said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Is there something to worry about? Does this girl have an army bigger than ours and the Lannisters combined?" Ramsay asked his father.

"It's said she has three dragons and an army with unsullied."

"Ptff, dragons died many years ago, you sure cannot believe that, father?"

I leaned in closer to hear them both better, but the door made an squeaky noise and revealed that I was ears dropping.

"Who's there?" Roose said strict.

I walked in with my head high. "If you're concerned about the Targaryen girl and her dragons, why don't make her an ally?"

"Because she's not someone we would follow." Roose answered.

"And the Lannisters are?" I said with raised eyebrows. Roose only looked at me with a suspicious look. "I'm not stupid. I know you will betray the Lannisters, like you did with the Starks. Your only concern is about house Bolton. So why don't you betray them both?"

"Silence! I'm not taking any advises from you. " he said and rose up from his seat. Roose walked up right in front of me and whispered: "if I ever catch you ears-drooping again, I will personally cut them off." He left the room in a hast, making me and Ramsay alone.

"How do intend to betray both the Lannisters and the Targaryen girl?" Ramsay asked curious.

"Well now your father is playing on team with the Lannisters, so he would have to make an plan with them on how to get rid of the Targaryen girl. I can imagine that they also fear for her arrival and her right to the throne, so that wouldn't be so difficult. You'd had to make the Targaryens an close ally, but kill their queen in "secret", blaming the Lannisters and take her army under your power. If she does have an army of dragons and the unsullied, you could crush the Lannisters and take the Iron Throne with no problem." I said sitting myself across Ramsay.

"I like that plan, but father would never risk that. It could go both ways. "

I rose up and walked over to Ramsay, placing me on his lap. My hands caressed his dark hair and looked him deep in the eyes. "Of course, but what's the fun in playing safe all the time? If your father would have his way in everything, you won't become anything, and you want to be the Lord of house Bolton and maybe one day the King don't you?"

"Yes."

"The only one who is keeping you away from those achievements is your father, Ramsay."

"Hmm. Maybe you're right."

I kissed him on his forehead and left him alone in the room. If everything went as I had planned, Ramsay would turn on his father, making Roose meet Robb once again.

"Ramsay, have you gone mad!? I'm your father!" Roose shouted as he hung there at the cross.

"It had to be done." Ramsay said calm, grinning like an evil person.

I walked up next to Ramsay with a smile on my mouth.

"You! This is your doings. Ramsay, don't listen to her, she's only toying with you."

Ramsay didn't really care for what his father was saying. The power he would possess had gotten in his head. If it meant to kill his own father, Ramsay would gladly do it. I took my dagger out from my boot and pointed it at Roose as I approached him.

"How does it feel to be betrayed by your own son, Roose? It sure isn't a good feeling?" Roose didn't say anything, but his eyes were clearly showing anger and fright at the same time. My dagger caressed his cheek and throat before I spoke again. "Ramsay, please leave us."

"He's all yours." Ramsay smiled and left.

"You have no idea of how many times I have imagined this! I promised you all would pay for what you did to the Starks!"

"Do you really think killing me will make Robb come back to you?" Roose mocked.

"No, but it will give me satisfaction to see you dead. You betrayed Robb, now it's my turn to betray you."

"Your a fool. Ramsay will see right through you and your plans."

"Oh no, playing the same sick game as him is making him blind, and I have him right where I want him to be."

I walked around him, enjoying the sight of Roose hanging there. He was quiet, but breathing heavily. I stopped in front of him again, smiling.

"The Karstarks send their regards." I whispered and stabbed him with my dagger in the heart. His eyes filled with tears and he spat blood out from his mouth. Backing up, I cleaned my dagger and watched him bleed out.

Ramsay was standing outside the room and looked at me with exited eyes as I walked towards him. "It's done. Congratulations on being the new Lord and the warden of the North." I smiled back at him. He quickly took a hold on me and kissed my lips.

"So what's next? Ramsay asked almost out of breath when we broke our kiss.

 **New chapter, and a big one hahah... Enjoy**


	21. Chapter 21

"What did you feel today, when you killed my father?"

I looked up at Ramsay as I was laying on his chest. "I felt happiness." He smiled back at me and kissed my forehead, before laying his head back on the pillow. After a couple of minutes he began to snore, dragging in each breath deep in. Carefully I got up from the bed and went to the window. There it was again.. the light roaming in the yard. Quickly I grabbed my coat and sneaked out.

The air was cold and snow covered the entire yard, making it light up the dark night. In the distance the light was moving around, but it stopped and went completely dark as I approached. "Who's there?" I shouted with the dagger close to my chest. No one answered. "Show yourself!" I commanded. Out from the dark a thin dressed man appeared.

"Myyyy Laaddy…" Theon stuttered and looked at my feet.

"What are you doing out here in this late hour?" I asked surprised. From the look of it I could see that Theon was frozen all the way into the bone. "You're freezing, here take my coat." I offered.

"Noo, no coat." His curled hand opened and my necklace, which Ramsay had thrown away at our wedding day, was laying in Theons cold hand.

I looked back at Theon with teary eyes. "Is this what you've been doing out here for the past few days?"

He nodded in agreement, but didn't dare to look me in the eyes. "I-I knew how much it meant for y-you.

I took a hold on Theon's hand, but he flinched when our skin met. My eyes looked at him with a sad expression. "I'm sorry for what he have done to you, Theon. I'll make sure he doesn't touch you ever again, that's the least I could do after you have spent hours finding my necklace."

Theon didn't say anything, but he gave me the necklace and escaped back into the darkness.

I felt like shit thinking about all the times I had looked at Theon like he was no one. It had made so angry when he betrayed Robb and the Starks, but tonight he showed that he did care for the Starks and me after all.

 ** _Marvelmyra- sorry for some wrong details, as the name of Robb's direwolf! Sometimes the writing goes too fast hahah! And the other incorrect right name for heir and so on, but thanks for noticing. :P_**

 ** _Sorry for not posting in a while, but I just wrote a quick and short chapter for now, giving you guys something to read. :)_**


	22. Chapter 22

"My lord, my lady! I've got important news!" A Bolton soldier shouted, storming into the dining hall.

"What news?" Ramsay asked curious.

"The Targaryen girl has arrived to Westeros, she's taken Dragonstone."

"But what about Stannis Baretheon?"

"My lord, he's taken his army to the Wall. Spies tell that he's planning to march down to Winterfell and make a siege."

"Thank you, leave us." He said and waived the soldier away.

"We have to prepare for a fight against Stannis, but I don't worry about him. Our forces can easily brake his. But our main priority will be an alliance with the Targaryen girl, and that's where you come in. You need to ride to Dragonstone and get her on our side." He said and looked at me with strong eyes.

"Fine, I can ride for Dragonstone tonight. It will be an long and hard ride, so I'll need to have an companion for the ride."

"Of course, I'll send one of the men best I have with you."

"No... I want to bring Reek." Ramsay laughed and looked at me like I was joking, but my face was dead serious.

"I'm serious, Ramsay." He got up from his seat and walked towards me. His hands grabbed my neck roughly.

"If you even try to run away with Reek, I'll personally hunt you down."

"If you ever touch me like this again, I won't run away, but kill you." I hissed with an angry voice and slapped Ramsay. His eyes looked back at me with shock.

"You..." He began, but quickly stopped as I squinted my eyes at him. "Fine! Take Reek with you, but mark my words!" Ramsay hissed back and left.

"I'm Reek! REEK!" I heard Theon scream down the hall. The painful sound appeared and disappears, and I knew Ramsay was the one causing it. I ran towards the screams and there I found Ramsay hitting Theon with his sword.

"Who are you?!" Ramsay shouted to Theon.

"I'm Reek, my Lord!" He cried out, hurting from his beating.

"Stop this at once!" I said angry, placing myself in the middle of Theon and Ramsay.

"Why are you punishing him? Has he done anything wrong?"

"I had to assure he knows who he is! I don't trust him with you." Ramsay said hissing.

"Why? What are you afraid of?"

"Betrayal. I know you two have an past." He answered back more calmly this time.

My hands found his cheek and caressed it lightly. "Shh... We're standing together in this war to come. And I would never betray you, I love you Ramsay." His eyes softened and kissed my lips gentle. "Go, I'll take care of Reek, and I will send a raven immediately when we arrive Dragonstone." I smiled before letting go off Ramsay.

"Do you really love him?" Theon whispered as Ramsay had left the room. I turned around to look at the beaten man laying on the floor. His eye was swollen and the lip was bleeding.

"No, I don't. This is all a game, I intent to revenge Robb and my family. Ramsay will die."

"Thank you." Theon whimpered.

 **SORRY for not posting in a while! Here's a short chapter for you guys :)**


	23. Chapter 23

"Why did you bring me, my lady?" Theon asked carefully as we rode out the gates of Winterfell.

"Because we're in this together now. We have to protect one another." I smiled to Theon.

"You're way to kind, my Lady. I don't deserve this." He said with guilt in his eyes.

"Stop blaming yourself. Those days belong to the past. I forgive you, Theon, and if Robb was here too he would probably have done the same."

Theon didn't smile, words couldn't make his guilt disappear. I could understand him. Robb was like his brother, they were family, and to betray your own family will haunt you to the end of your days.

Days of riding had brought us to the Twins, and Walder Frey's household. We needed to cross the bridge to continue our way towards Dragonstone, but a part of me was unsure that Lord Frey would grant us this passing, even though we were in an alliance.

"Halt! Who grants passing?" A guard at the bridge shouted, pointing his spear at us.

"Lady Bolton." Theon answered back.

"Why do you need to cross?"

"Is that any of your business, guard?" I spat back.

"Send her in, Lord Frey wants to see her." Another guard on the top of the tower shouted down to the guard at the gate.

"Fuck." I mumbled.

"My Lady..." The guard said bowing as we passed him through the gates.

"Look what the cat's dragged in!" Walder Frey laughed as I entered his throne room.

"My Lord." I said and bowed in front of him.

"Mhmm.. Long time since the last time I saw you, my lady. Then a wife of a Stark, now a wife of a Bolton. Marrying the enemy. Smart move. So, when will Ramsay come here looking after his missing wife, eh?"

I clenched my jaw, trying to stay as calm as possible, but every inch of my body wanted to strangle the terrible creature sitting in his throne. "I'm crossing your bridge to make an new alliance to house Bolton, not running away from my husband."

"An alliance with whom may I ask?" Walder asked curious.

"That's none of your concerns, my Lord. If you so desperately need to know you should send a raven to your lord, Ramsay." I answered back, almost loosing my calmness.

"Okay, then I'll send a raven to Ramsay, and you won't leave until I have gotten answers on why you're crossing my bridge. You may be married to Lord Ramsay, but your loyalty lies with the Starks I see." Walder said pointing at my necklace, slightly sticking out from my cloak.

I put the necklace back in my shirt again, cursing under my breath. "If Ramsay finds out that you've been holding me here for days, wasting precious time that could make a difference on the strength of our house, he will personally come here and slaughter you! If anyone stands in Ramsay's way, he will make them suffer. You my Lord, are putting yourself in a dangerous situation."

Walder Frey spat on the floor and gave me a stare. "I'm not afraid of your threats, but go now before I change my mind!

"My Lord." I responded back mockingly, giving a deep bow before leaving the throne room in hast.

 _ **Sorry for not posting in a long while! But here's a new chapter and I hope you guys like it. Haven't had much inspiration to write... Hopefully I will post more soon though! Would love to get more rewievs from you :))**_


	24. Chapter 24

"Theon, we must leave now." I said grabbing his arm in a rush.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worried as I dragged him towards our horses.

"We have to get as far away from here right now. I don't trust Walder Frey. He can say one thing, but do the totall opposite."

"And what did he say?"

"He thinks we're running from Ramsay." I said almost out of breath walking in a hurry. Theon just looked at me with an understanding expression and knew my worries.

"My lady! I was about to take your horses to the stables." The stableboy said.

"Don't bother, we have not much time to go south." I said stern, grabbing the rains of our horses. The boy looked at us with big eyes and bowed politely as we mounted our horses and began trotting over the bridge.

* * *

The night had fallen over us and we decided to make an camp for the night, a few meters astray from the main road.

"Theon, can I ask you something?" Theon looked at me and nodded his head while he tried to make a fire.

"What really happened to Bran and Rickon? Is it true what Ramsay says?"

Theon stopped as the gras began to smoke, and looked at me with a sad expression. "No, they escaped. I don't know to where."

"But if Bran and Rickon escaped, then who, you know...?"

"I found two farmer boys..." Theon started, but quickly broke down in tears.

I sat myself next to Theon and took his shaking hand in mine. "You never really wanted to hurt any of the Starks did you?" Theon shook his head momently. "I remember one time Robb and I were riding in the lands around Winterfell, and we began talking about you. I can't forget how much he praised you as a friend and a brother. He truly loved you Theon."

"But I betrayed him..."

"And now you are making it up for him. We're doing this for the Starks. For Sansa, Arya, Bran and little Rickon." Theon looked up at me with fire in his eyes, the same eyes I had looked in at my first time in Winterfell. "Who are you?" I asked firm and stood up.

Theon rose from the ground aswell, towering over me. "I'm Theon Greyjoy, my alliance lies with the Starks and only them. My one true family."

"I hate to say it, but good to have you back." I laughed, punching his shoulder lightly.

 **Sorrry! I've been really bad at posting, but my computer is so slow, and I had forgotten my pasword so I couldn't upload it via my phone, but here's another chapter. Thanks to everyone who followas my story and review it! Please comment if there is something that should be done better, cuz it's just great to get some feedback! Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

"A boat for two to Dragonstone." I said throwing a purse of coins to an young man with short brown hair standing in his middle sized boat. He opened the purse and looked at the money.

"Come aboard" he smiled and put the purse in his pocket. "So, why traveling to Dragonstone?" The exotic looking man asked as he placed himself behind the steering-wheel.

"Business for our house." I answered back as I watched Maidenpool got smaller as the distance grew.

"Which house, my lady?"

"Your a curious man. Whom lie your alliance with?"

"Who do you think?" He smiled.

"She asked you a question, man. Answer it." Theon interrupted with a hiss, laying his hand on his sword. I laid my hand on Theon's shoulder, trying to calm him down a bit. "Your alliance lies with the Tullys because you have their sigil on your boat and they are the liege Lord here, but then again I guess your true alliance lies with the Targaryens."

The man smiled and hummed a little laughter. "Why do you think so, my lady?"

"Power. It's all about power and money. I asked three sailors before you to take us to Dragonstone with the same amount of payment. None of them dared. You however didn't even hesitate."

"You caught me. My name is Merlin Rivers. A pleasure to meet you Lady?"

"Lady Karstark." I said smiling to the young and handsome sailor.

* * *

"Can't sleep, lady Karstark?" Merlin asked, still standing behind the steering-wheel.

The night was warm, but the sea blew a gentle breeze against my face as I stood on deck. I looked at Merlin. His hair was short and curly with matching brown eyes and a gentle face. "No." I sighed, breathing in the salty smell from the sea.

"You wanna try?" Merlin asked, pointing at the steering-wheel. I shrugged my shoulders and went to take the wheel. Merlin sat himself down on a barrel and looked at me.

"What?"

"I've heard rumours about you, lady Karstark, or should I say lady Bolton?"

I looked back at a smiling Merlin. "What rumours?" I asked.

"Oh well, I have traveled from bay to bay and heard a lot. One of them is that you betrayed your family and your past husband, Robb Stark for the Boltons, whom you're married to now. True or false?"

"False. I never betrayed neither of them. I never wanted to marry a Bolton, but I didn't really have any choice. You gotta do whatever you need to do to survive." I didn't really know why I told this stranger this, but there was something about him that made me feel like I could trust him.

"So you're living a lie then?"

"Apparently I'm not the only one though." I laughed.

"But if your living a lie, how do you think Daenerys Targaryen would make an alliance with you. She's not fond of liars, my lady."

I froze and looked at Merlin with big eyes. "How could you possible know I'm making an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen?"

"To be honest, my name isn't Merlin Rivers, but Daario Naharis. I'm a close friend to Daenerys and we kinda have expected you. The world is full of spies you know." He blinked at me.

"Huh, it certainly is!" I mumbled, still a bit surprised.

* * *

Dragonstone was a grim place. No trees or livestock, nothing but stone really. However the huge castle was breathtaking as it towered over us as we stood on the shore. "Merlin" or Daario as he called himself lead me and Theon towards the castle to meet with Daenerys. As we were walking, a violent roar filled the air and up in the sky an huge black dragon appeared.

"Oh my! It's true! She really has dragons." I gasped as my body filled itself with both fear and excitement at the same time.

"Yes. So if Daenerys doesn't like you, you know where you will end up..." Daario said also looking at the dragon. My eyes found Daario's, trying to figure out if he was joking or being serious, but he only smiled. "But I like you my lady and Daenerys will too if you play your cards right. Now let's move on you two, you will see more dragons soon." He laughed.

The entrance was decorated with huge banners with the Targaryens three headed dragon sigil and hundreds of candles trying to light up the grim place. My head was filled with hundred thoughts as we were walking through the castle. How would this Targaryen girl be like? Was she as cruel and mad as her father, "the mad King" or the total opposite? She had to become an ally, even if she was mad or not. Our house or anyone not on her side for that sake would be destroyed in a second by her dragons. History would clearly repeat itself.

Daario stopped in front of a big iron door. "She's in there and she wants you to come alone, my lady. You Theon, you can come with me. Let's find something to drink" Daario said cheerfully, grabbing Theon by his shoulder and left.

I took a deep breath. "Well this is it then." I whispered to my self and pushed the heavy iron door open. The room I entered was also filled with burning candles, and in the centre of the room stood a big table shaped like Westeros. On the other side of the room, at the balcony, the Targaryen girl stood. She turned around to look at me. Neither of us said anything for a moment, but both studied each other. The Targaryen girl was beautiful. Long white silky hair, purple eyes and a pretty face. She wasn't one of the biggest women I had seen, she was on my size, but she was still intimidating in one way as she stood there with an emotionless face. "My Queen." I finally said and went down on one knee with my head hanging low. She moved closer and I could see her shoes in front of me.

"Stand up, my lady." Daenerys said with a determined voice as her hand was laying on my shoulder. "Sit." She commanded, pointing towards one chair at the table. As I sat myself down she walked gracefully to the other side of the table to take a seat. "So tell me, lady Bolton. Why have you come all the way to Dragonstone?" Her face was still emotionless.

"I want to form an alliance between our hoses, your grace." I said, trying to sound as cool as Daenerys.

She gave away a little laughter. "And why do you think I would want that?"

"You have many enemies here in Westeros. People are afraid of a new Targaryen rule because of what happened when the Mad King ruled. You need allies and you need the North. Most important, allies whom you can trust."

She looked again long and intense at me before answering. "Interesting. Allies whom you can trust. I've been told you have been running from one house to the other. How could you see yourself fit as an trustful ally?" She didn't look pleased.

"Nothing of what you have been told is true, they are twisted rumours. Yes, I have been "running" to another house, but certainly not by free will. I married a Stark, and I loved him with all my heart. He was a true and kind King, but that was what killed him. The Boltons, one of the Starks closest allies betrayed him. They slaughtered my husband, his mother and the soldiers true to the Starks..." I felt the blood boil as I was telling this, it still stung in my heart as I told about Robb's death.

"You said they slaughtered the ones true to the Starks. Why didn't they kill you too?" Daenerys interrupted.

"Because they needed the army of my house and as the only remaining Karstark I was a valuable piece for them. I was forced to marry the son of the man who killed Robb Stark. Do you know how many times I wanted to either kill myself or my new husband? The one thing that kept me alive was the thought of revenge. To get that I needed to play the same sick sadistic game as the Boltons. Ramsay Bolton, my husband, he's a cruel and power sick man. All this time I have been playing a game which have kept me alive with the Boltons, but I still want my revenge! So now I kindly ask you, from one desperate women to another to make an alliance with my house." I said with a clenched jaw.

"Hmm... Me making an alliance to which house?"

"Between us two...The Starks and Karstarks, but for the others to know, The Boltons. I intend to ruin Ramsay and get my revenge."

Daenerys rose up from her seat, took two cups and poured in some wine. She walked towards me again, handing me the cup of wine with a smile on her face. "You're a strong woman and I'm sick of men controlling everything. All men must die, but we're not men." She smiled kindly.

"Let's toast for an new alliance then." I smiled back to Daenerys.

 **Here you go! Getting a bit of inspiration to write again, so hopefully it won't be forever until a new chapter will come.** **Well, the direwolves have kinda dissappeared with the starks. Grey Wind died at the red wedding, Arya's is probably running around somewhere. It kinda follows the series, well until the chapter with the red wedding. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

_"Dear, Ramsay. An alliance is made with the Targaryens. Soon you will be a king. Hope to see you soon, my love."_

"Is this enough?" I asked looking up at Daenerys.

"He's probably like most men and will like the thought of being King. Yes.. I will get Daario to send this with a Raven to Winterfell immediately." Daenerys said, taking the letter.

I rose up from the table and gave a polite bow to Daenerys. "Your Grace. Thank you." Daenerys smiled and laid her hand gently on my shoulder.

"Please, just call me Dany. We're friends now. Well, you're probably tired, so I'll let you get your rest. We'll see each other tomorrow."

"Good night." I smiled as the graceful woman slipped out from my chambers.

* * *

 _"You betrayed me. You betrayed us. And you did it for an ghost, whom you will never see again." Ramsays voice was filled with hurt and anger. "Why!?" He shouted. "Open your eyes!" He commanded. I slowly opened my eyes, finding Ramsay in front of me with a little boy lifeless in his arms. The boy had my soft features in the face, but Ramsays cold eyes steering empty at me. "I... I.." I stuttered, looking down at the bloody sword in my hands_.

"Kristyna.." Theon spoke softly, trying to get contact. My eyes opened quickly and I rose myself up.

"Sorry, I dozed off" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Theon asked with a worried look.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, we've arrived White Harbour." Theon said handing over my sword.

"Where's Daenerys and Daario?" I asked Theon as I looked at the harbour.

"Under deck, she's not feeling well. Should I go and get them?"

I only nodded my head to Theon, not taking my eyes away from White Harbour. The place was covered with a thin vale of snow and the cold winds forced it's way into the harbour, but fishermen and traders were still working despite the unpleasant weather.

As we placed the ship at the docks, the people stopped working and gazed at us with curiosity. I had decided it was best for us to be anonymous on our journey back home, so our ship was stripped for banners or anything that could reveal our fealty. House Manderly however had pledged their alliance to the Starks way back in time, so we entered friendly territory, but we had to be cautious anyway.

"I haven't felt such cold on my body before..." Daenerys mumbled uncomfortable as she wrapped her thick cloak closer to her body.

"If you think this is cold, you'll have to wait for the winter to come. Then we can begin to discuss cold." I hummed, taking the lead of the group and began to walk into the city. It was buzzy day, some people were walking around with a cherry mood, others were sitting along the buildings with grim faces and children were playing in the streets. Daenerys and Daario had soon forgotten about the cold and was clearly more interested in the new and unfamiliar environment.

"Where are you taking us, Kristyna?" Daenerys asked while waiving to a little girl sitting in the middle of a staircase.

"We must meet with Lord Manderly." I answered back and took out my necklace, showing my true alliance.

* * *

"Wait here." The guard said with a smile on his face as he slipped through the door. We all stayed quite and listened as the guard spoke up. "My Lord, you have guests!" The young guard said exited.

"Guests? Oh how wonderful! Come on, bring them in!" Lord Manderly said cheerful as he rose from his seat.

"Come in." The guard said as he opened the door.

Lord Manderly was standing by his table with wine and some food in front of him. His smile was stretching from one side of his face to the other. My grandfather once told me about Lord Manderly and that people called him _"Lord Too-fat-to-sit-a-horse"_. I clearly understood now why they called him so.

"Lord Manderly." I smiled as we all bowed.

"Is it really you? I thought every Stark was killed that night at the Frey's wedding?" He sounded shocked.

"Yes, it's really me, Lord Wanderly, but I'm here to discuss some important matters with you, may we go somewhere private?" I answered back with a determined voice.

"Yes of course, but let me give your traveling company some food and wine first! You are my guests." He said with a merry tone.

Lord Manderly had guided me to the library in the castle and lit the candles on the table. "How is it possible?" He asked as we sat down.

"The Boltons only saw me as a piece in their game. They needed the Karstark army."

"Why are you here, my lady? Are you running away?" Lord Manderly whispered worried.

"No. I've been traveling to get new alliances for my house."

Lord Manderly looked shocked at me and hit his fist in the table, making the candles shake. "You can't mean you're making allies for the Boltons? Have you forgotten what they did to your husband, our King and both of our houses?"

I took out my necklace, almost shoving it in his face. "Do you think I don't know what they have done? The Starks are as much as a family for me as the Karstarks. I loved Robb, and I loved the Starks. There is nothing in this world that would please me more than to see the Boltons and those who wronged us fall." I hissed.

"How will you make them fall? They're to powerful and they have the Lannisters on their side."

"I know you bent the knee to Tommen Baretheon, but I know you deep in would like your vengeance for your son. I've made an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen and the rumours is true, she does have three dragons and an army of unsullied. There won't be long before we will get our revenge, but we need every man on our side."

Lord Manderly looked at me with hope and teary eyes. "My Queen, you can count on us."

"Good, we have much to prepare, my Lord." I smiled as I layed my hand on his shoulder.

 **Well well... Hope you guys like it. Got a question on why my oc wouldn't have known about the Lyanna/ Targaryen situation. Heh, upss... well she probably would have know'n that, but I forget some details when I'm writing and I should probably take more time to think thing through! sorry :D Just writer mistakes. I dont know for how long until the next chapter will come, because I'm leaving for the army on sunday, but hopefully I will get some time to write and post for you guys. Thanks for everyone who follows and review :D**


	27. Chapter 27

"Is it possible to bring your dragons up to the North, Dany?"

"Yes, probably. But they only listen to me. What's your plan?" Daenerys asked as we stood round a map of Westeros and Winterfell.

"There's a day ride to Winterfell from here. I want you to go back home, bring your dragons and surround Winterfell with soldiers from White Harbour and Karstark men still loyal to me. We shall overthrow the Boltons with force."

"Kristyna... My dragons will burn down entire Winterfell... What about the people within?" Dany said looking worried.

"The fighting won't take place within the walls of Winterfell. We'll lure the Boltons out and burn them alive."

"I'll send word to you when I'm ready, but you have to at least give me two weeks." Dany answered.

* * *

"This is it then." I said taking a deep breath as we saw Winterfell in the distance.

Theon's face cringed as we got closer. I could almost feel his racing heartbeat from a few meters. "Hey, this is going to work." I said cheerful to the nervous man riding next to me.

"I just want this to be over." He whispered and clenched his fist tightly around the rains.

"Open the gates!" The guards shouted as the two of us stood in front of the towering gate.

It wasn't a surprise which face that met us first. Ramsays cold eyes and smile lit up in the courtyard. "My love!" He smiled and moved towards me, and gave me a long kiss. "I've missed you." He said playful, pinching my neck lightly.

"I've missed you too." I lied.

"Well, you're tired after your journey, come lets eat." Ramsay smiled and guided me inside, while Theon was left outside in the courtyard with our horses.

The tables was filled with delicious food, and candles lit up the hall. I had missed Winterfell on my journey, but I hadn't missed the current Lord of Winterfell.

"REEK!" Ramsay shouted with a chicken leg almost choking in his mouth.

"Yes, my Lord." Theon stuttered as he came running.

"Wine! Give us wine!"

Theon's hands were shaking as he poured the wine, and he gave me an look of help.

"Thank you. You may go and get some rest." I said gently, placing my hand on Theon's arm.

Before Theon could turn away from the table, Ramsay grabbed his shirt. "Where do you think you're going."

"Nowhere, my Lord. Nowhere!" Theon shouted scared.

"Ramsay..." I hissed and looked at him with hars eyes. "Let him go."

Ramsay laughed and let go of Theon's shirt. "Fine. If my beautiful wife says so." Ramsays eyes showed disgust as Theon slightly ran out from the room in fear.

"Don't worry about Reek, Ramsay. He has been obedient the whole journey." I tried to calm him, laying my hand on his arm.

The night had fallen over Winterfell, but the snow lit it up. I had missed Winterfell on our journey. The only thing I wished for was that The Starks would come home. Jon, Robb, Arya... Everyone. I wanted so badly to go back in time and relive the months where we all were gathered here. But an reunion in the future would be a sad one, not knowing who the remaining Stark was.

"Can't sleep?" Ramsay said with a soft and low voice as he entered our bedchambers.

I turned around from the window and looked at him with a blank expression. "No..."

Ramsay moved slowly towards me. His face was gentle, nothing like the cruel face he had when he was around Theon. His hands touched the little scar on my cheek. "I've missed you." He whispered. I didn't answer him, just looked at his eyes softening.

"When Walder Frey reported your crossing and their worries of treason, I got worried you had left me for good. Do you know how happy I was when you were riding through the gates?"

"Ramsay..." I swallowed and looked down at the floor.

"Kristyna, what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I don't feel well, I should go to bed." I whispered and walked away from his stare.

Ramsay didn't say anything, but watched me take off my clothes and slip into the bed, before doing the same himself. His body curled around my own and he kissed my neck softly. "I love you, Kristyna." He whispered in between the kisses, but I didn't give him any respond, and fell asleep after a while.

The next morning was cold and unpleasant, the winter was starting to take over. Ramsay had left early in the morning for a hunt, which left me alone at Winterfell.

I tried to find Theon as well in the castle, but Ramsay had probably taken him with on the hunt.

As I wandered around in the castle one of the old servants caught me by surprise. The old woman's face lit up a bit, but sadness and worries dominated it. "I was hoping to find you alone." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked back whispering.

"There are ears everywhere, my Lady. Those who's not one of us." She whispered again and handed me some piece of paper.

"The North remembers." The old woman said before disappearing down the hallway again. My eyes looked down at the given papers and I quietly slid into one of the empty chambers near by.

"From castle black..." I whispered to myself with a worried feeling. As I read the first note, it said that Jon Snow had become the new Lord Commander at Castle Black. A smile appeared, but it quickly disappeared as I began reading the second note. "No...no.." I cried. As I was sitting there crying by myself, horses neighed in the courtyard. Ramsay was back... In fury I ran out in the courtyard and punched Ramsays chest. "Why didn't you tell me?!" I hissed teary, showing him the letters.

He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. "We're not taking this discussion here. Let's talk private in our chambers." Ramsay said and let go of my hand.

"What the fucking hell have I missed?! Why are you so emotional for something that has happened to a bastard?" Ramsay said angry as he stormed into our chamber.

"He's not just a bastard Ramsay! Jon was the half brother to Robb. He was..."

"He was a Stark. I get it. I thought you had moved on and forgotten about them. They're all dead, it's me and house Bolton you should care about now!" He almost yelled.

"They are all dead because of house Bolton..." I muttered under my breath, looking away from Ramsay.

Ramsay turned away and walked back to the door with heavy steps. "Do not think I didn't hear that. Be careful, Kristyna, you're moving yourself closer to the edge." He said calm and left the chamber.

/sorry for not posting in a while! It's been difficult to make time, but here are something, and more will come soon, I just have to post it. Hope you like it.


	28. Chapter 28

Two weeks had passed and our plan was soon to begin. A raven had arrived with a letter from the forces from White Harbour and Karhold that they had set up their camp and would stand ready the following night. I hadn't heard anything from Daenerys, but I did trust her and that she would hold her promise.

"My lady, our horses are ready." Theon whispered with the torch in his hand, lighting up the dark underground. My hands took a hold on his shoulder as we began to move our way out silently.

"The guards will alert as soon as they see us leave the gate. We must ride fast, understood?"

"Understood." Theon nodded and climbed on his horse.

"Stay here and let me ride first. As soon as the gate open you need to get out quickly." I whispered back at him as I climbed my own horse and began moving towards the main gate.

"My lady! Isn't it late for an ride outside now?" The guard at the gate asked.

"I command you to open the gates now." I said with a determined voice.

"Maybe I should go and ask Lord Bolton first?"

I pulled out my sword and placed it to the guards throat. "I said open the gate!"

"Fine!" He stuttered and the gate opened. Theon kicked his horse and galloped past me as the gate was wide open. With a swung with my blade, the guards head rolled down on the ground and my horse galloped after Theon away from Winterfell. It took only a few minutes before the horn was blowing and guards yelling in the castle. Now it was war...

Banners of house Karstark and Manderly met us as we reached Woolfswood. In the distance dogs were howling and horns blowing, signalising that the Boltons were gathering their forces.

"Where's Daenerys Targaryen?" I asked a bit worried as we entered the camp with only a handful of Karstark men and maybe 500 men from White Harbour.

"My Lady, I haven't heard any word from her..." Lord Manderly said nervous as I jumped down from my horse by the tent.

"I see." I said calmly and entered the tent with lords and Knights standing round the map discussing.

"My lady." They said in choir and bowed.

"Thank you for being here, my lords and Knights. We need to make a new plan without Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons by our side."

"How can we beat the Boltons without her?" Lord Manderly said frustrated clenching his cup of ale.

"We just have to outsmart him. I know we're clearly outnumbered, but we can't back down and bend our knee to Ramsay. And if we loose, Ramsay would not just torture and kill me, but he will do the same to you too. Trust me, you don't want to be one of Ramsays toys."

"My lady, we will stand by your side in victory or defeat." One Karstark Knight said with a proud voice.

"Your the sun of Winter, you will bring great honour to house Karstark again!" The knight said again, raising his cup.

"Cheers for Lady Karstark and the North!" They yelled around the table.

"My lady! Ramsay wants to meet you out on the field now." A squire said out of breath storming into the tent. Everyone stopped their cheering and looked at me.

"Lady Karstark, let me ride with you. Ramsay cannot be trusted." The knight said stepping in front of me.

"We will be by your side too." Two men from White Harbour said and stepped forward as well.

I nodded my head in agreement and got dressed before I would meet Ramsay face to face.

The night was cold and unpleasant. The wind was howling like wolves and trees made cracking noises. At the end of the forest we could spot Ramsay with his banners on the open field outside Winterfell. He had gathered maybe five or six men by his side, but he didn't look ready for war. As the five of us got closer, Ramsays eyes got thinner and darker with hate. It was when we stopped in front of them I could see how much Ramsay really wanted us dead.

"I'll give you one last chance to come back home to me, Kristyna." Ramsay said calmly as possible.

"It's war, Ramsay. You should go and get your army, because you're going to die tomorrow." I said with my head high and a cold tone. Every emotion in Ramsays eyes disappeared and turned all black. His hands gripped tightly around the rains of his horse.

"If that's your choice, so be it. It will be sad to have such a pretty head on a spike." Ramsay hissed and kicked his horse into gallop back to the castle.

* * *

"You should get some sleep, Kristyna." Theon spoke up as he entered my tent.

I turned around and faced an exhausted Theon. "Looks like I'm not the only one who need some sleep."

A little smile appeared on his face. "We will never win this, Ramsay has an bigger army."

I rose up and grabbed Theon in for a hug. "Don't give up just yet, my friend. Let's just hope the Queen will come riding on her dragon."

"You never give up. I wish I could be like you. Strong and brave."

I looked up at Theon with teary eyes. "I only act brave, Theon. Inside I'm terrified."

"You have the right to be. Even the bravest men feel fright. Now we both should try to get some sleep." He whispered comforting.

/Hey guys! Something is happening as I'm posting my story. I'm doing it via my phone so the spaces between "actions" is not as I'm writing it. Trying to figure it out. Anyhow, enjoy.


	29. Chapter 29

The dice was low and the men was standing nervous behind me at the edge of the forest. No one made a single sound, only heavy breathing. "My lady, where is he?" The Karstark knight, Aroon, asked worried.

"He will be here." I answered, not moving my eyes away from the open field.

Minutes later horns were blowing and in the distance Ramsays army came marching out on the field. We were clearly outnumbered, but my face stayed strong. The Boltons stopped and Ramsay came riding in front. In his hand he held a rope and at the end of the rope a boy was dragged with. Curls were covering his face, but something was very familiar with the young boy. Ramsay jumped off his horse and pulled the boy towards him and held up his knife. My hands tightened around the rains and my heart almost stopped for a second, but Ramsay cut the ropes loose and the boy began to run towards us. As Ramsay received a bow, I understood his intentions. I kicked my horse into full gallop and held my eyes on the boy running for his life. As I got closer I recognised the boy... Rickon Stark. The whole situation became more stressful and my heart was beating so loud, that it was the only thing I could hear. Arrows were landing closer and closer to Rickon, but I was so close to reach the little boy. As both reached our hands out to grab each other, an arrow pierced Rickons heart and he fell on the ground with blood dripping out of his mouth. His eyes met mine one last time before the life slipped out of them and my heart felt ripped out of my chest. I looked up and gave Ramsay an look of death. He only responded with a smug and satisfied smile.

"No! Don't do it!" Aroon shouted in the distance, but my eyes only focused on Ramsay and in fury I galloped towards Ramsay screaming in anger. Arrows came flying through the air and my horse went down hard. As I rose up my head was spinning and a stinging noise rang in my ears. When I finally came back to myself, a wall of soldiers on horses met me. Horses and men clashed together and everything was total chaos.

I grabbed my sword and began swinging it at everyone not on my side while ducking away from the wild horses at the same time. My only goal was to reach Ramsay and take his head, but I would be exhausted before even reaching halfway.

"We will never win this, my lady!" A desperate voice shouted before being hacked down by the enemy. The Bolton soldiers surrounded our army and pushed us all together. "How will you solve this, Kristyna?" Theon asked worried as the Boltons pushed us closer to each other.

"I don't know!" I shouted and swung my sword as one of the Boltons came a bit to close.

When everything seemed like it was lost, horns were blowing again and from the ridge soldiers on horses with banners from the Vale and the Stark banner came galloping towards us. In the lead Jon Snow was riding on his black stallion."We're saved." I gasped almost on brick of crying.

The forces from the Vale and those Jon had gathered had manage to quickly take down Ramsays army, but as the coward he was he had fled back to Winterfell.

"Jon..." I whispered with teary eyes. He looked at me long before running towards me and grabbed me tight.

"You're alive." He whispered.

"So are you." I sobbed. "We need to continue this later. Ramsays still alive, Jon."

Jon nodded in agreement and let go of me. I turned around to the tired and bloody men standing behind me. "Today we have won! When it looked dark and everything lost, you never gave up! I thank the Gods for your help, for your trust and your braveness. Now it's my turn to repay all of you. I will put Ramsays head on display for all of you to see. Soon the North will be free again." I shouted and jumped on a horse next to me. The men began to cheer and the Karstark soldiers began to shout: "Queen in the North!" The other Knights and soldiers repeated the same as I, Jon, a giant and a handful of soldiers began to gallop to the gate.

"Wun Wun, break the gate." Jon commanded, looking at the huge giant.

The giant roared and hit the gate with his fists. Winterfells gate was strong, but with enough hits from a giant it would break eventually. Five hits from the giant was enough and the gate flew open. Arrows flew through the air and hit Wun Wun, but the giant stormed inside like nothing had happened. Only one arrow stopped the giant... Ramsay had shot him right in the eye and Wun Wun face planted.

"Enough Ramsay!" I shouted as I stood in front of him.

His face had the smug smile on it. "I'll give you one more chance to come back to me, Kristyna."

"You've lost, Ramsay!"

"I haven't lost just yet." He said and shot an arrow, but I manage to grab a shield for protection before the arrow could reach my body. For each arrow he shot, I managed to get closer and closer to Ramsay. As I got close enough I slammed my shield in his face, making him fall to the ground. Repeatedly I hit him in the face with the shield. When Ramsays face was bloody and beaten, I threw the shield away and looked at him with tears of anger.

"How could you? It was meant to be us. You, me and maybe a son or two." He mumbled and looked me deep in the eyes.

"I never loved you, Ramsay. You and your cruel father killed Robb and claimed Winterfell as your own. You killed the people I loved the most in this world. But of course you were stupid enough to think the wife of a Stark would just forget about the betrayal and the killing of her own family. It was never meant to be us."

"What's your orders?" Jon asked, looking hateful at Ramsay.

"Burn the Bolton banners, imprison those loyal to Ramsay and chain this monster up. As for the rest of you, look for the wounded and gather the dead."

"Yes, your grace." The soldiers agreed and began to do as they were told.

"Jon come with me." I said reaching out my hand as I jumped on a horse. Jon took my hand and jumped on behind me. I had to show him the dead body of little Rickon, even though I didn't want to put any more weight on his shoulders.

As we reached where Rickons body was laying, Jon jumped of my horse and took the lifeless body in his hands. "How?" He muttered.

"They must have found him and kept him hidden. I tried to save him, Jon."

Jon put down Rickon and turned towards me. I couldn't stop the tears from falling and he took me gentle in his arms. " I can't do this anymore. I can't see those I love die all the time."

"You have to be strong, Kristyna. The war is far from over yet and we need to be ready. The winter is coming and the dead comes with it."

I looked up at Jon and wiped my tears. "Rickon needs an proper burial and as for the rest of the dead..."

"Burn them." Jon said with fright in his eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

The night had fallen over Winterfell, but the pyres were lighting up the bloody battlefield. It was an unusual silent night. Most me were either exhausted after the fighting, or grieving in silence. The death of Rickon had made an impact on me and I felt guilt for not saving him. It was impossible to sleep without seeing his eyes begging for help.

''Looks like you could need a drink.'' Jon's voice interrupted my thoughts.

''I don't think it will be enough with just one drink tonight.'' I tried to joke.

Jon sat himself down and looked at me with serious eyes. ''You did well, Kristyna.''

I felt the tears began to force their way out from my eyes as I looked at Jon. ''They died because of me. Robb, Catelyn, Rickon...''

''But you took back Winterfell for them.'' Jon said encouraging.

''And now it's yours. After Rickons funeral and Ramsays behedding, I will go back home to Karhold.''

''You're not going home. This is your home now. They call you the Queen in the North.''

I looked long at Jon before hiding my face in my palms. ''Winterfell belongs to the Starks and I am no Stark, Jon.''

''You married Robb.''

''I also married Ramsay. Doesn't that make me an Bolton?'' I hissed and looked at him with both sadness and anger in my eyes.

''Of course you're a Stark, and you're the one going to rule Winterfell! Sansa won't be coming home, she's married Littlefinger and her new home is the Vale. I have no idea if Arya or Bran is even alive. That leaves you to rule. Robb trusted you and if he was here he would have said the exact same words as I'm saying now. The people need you. I need you.'' he said gentle and laid an comforting hand on my own.

''Just promise me you won't leave me again, Jon.''

''Never.'' he whispered and kissed my hand.

''Sansa!'' I shouted as I saw her in the courtyard in the middle of her white horse and her new husband, Littlefinger. I ran up to her and gave her a firm hug. ''You have grown alot since the last time I saw you!'' I laughed. Sansa had became an beautiful woman, looking much like her mother.

''I'm happy to see you again.'' Sansa said polite.

''You must be the one they refer as Queen in the North?'' Littlefinger smirked.

''And you must be the new Lord of the Vale. I've heard much about you.''

''What have you heard, your grace.''

''Oh, just some things without any importance. Come, let's get something to drink before the behedding.'' I smiled.

''Coming to set me free?'' Ramsay smirked in the darkness, all chained up.

''A monster doesn't deserve freedome. By behedding you, I'm doing you a favour. I could have done what you have done to Theon and every other poor man, but I won't sink down to your level.'' I hissed and loosened his chains.

''You're just as much of a bad guy as I am.''

''I might be a killer, but at least I'm not doing it for fun. Now come along and shut your mouth.'' I said pushing him in front of me and out of the cell.

Two guards forced Ramsay down on his knees in front of the mass of angry people and soldier. Objects and angry phrases were thrown at him as he sat there. In the back of the mass of people I could see Theon. He was standing with a relieved look on his face. I could only imagine how he felt about Ramsay being behedded. ''Your sword'' Jon said and handed it to me.

''Any last words?'' I asked the kneeling Ramsay.

Ramsay turned his head and looked at me with empty eyes. ''If only you had stayed at Dreadfort the first time we met.''

The words got me thinking. Would it be any different if I'd never met Jon, Robb or any of the Starks? Would I have fallen in love with Ramsay? ''Past is past. Goodbye, Ramsay.'' I said and chopped his head off in one stroke.

''Put his head on a spike.'' Jon commanded a soldier.

''For way to long the Boltons have ruled the North with fear and turned us against each other. Diveded we are weak, and we can't afford any weakness now. A war is coming and we need to stand together. The winter is here and soon the dead will come too. Do you stand beside me?'' I shouted to the mass of people as the soldier planted the spike with Ramsays head in the ground. The people cheered and roared, waiving banners from house Arryn, Karstark and Stark.

Jon stepped in front of me and hushed the crowd. ''You all supported my brother Robb and called him the King in the North. Robb loved Lady Karstark and trusted her with his life. She has proved herself as a true leader and a warrior. Is there someone I'm going to bend me knee to, then it's this woman. The Queen in the North!' He roared and bended his knee.

'Queen in the North. Queen in the North. Queen in the North!'' the crowd shouted and bended their knee aswell.

 **A new chapter for you, sorry for not posting in a while! The story is soon at it's end! Can't wait to get your feedback. :D**


	31. Chapter 31

"Your grace. A letter from Dragonstone." The new maester at Winterfell said quietly as he entered the dining hall. Jon and Sansa looked at me with curious eyes as he handed me the letter. I opened it quickly and began reading.

"She didn't bail us, she has to win a war herself. She's marching with her dragons and army down to Kings Landing to take the throne from the Lannisters." I said smiling.

"And you have made a alliance with this Targaryen girl?" Sansa asked worried.

"Yes. Don't you approve the alliance?" I asked back looking at Sansa's worried face.

"The mad King murdered my grandfather. How do you know she's not like her father?"

"I don't think she is mad, Sansa. She will make a good queen."

"If you say so. Your the lady of Winterfell and queen in the North." Sansa rolled her eyes and mumbled with a grumpy voice.

"Sansa..." I knew she was a little bitter. I would have been the same if some other girl just came to my home and claimed it as her own. I kinda felt guilty, but Jon and the other at Winterfell insisted on me staying here and preached about that this was my home now. "You know Winterfell will always be YOUR home. It belongs to the true Starks."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound offending, you're a true Stark too. You have helped my family and fought for us. All I should do is to thank you, and if you think an alliance with the Targaryens is right, then I support you." She smiled. My hand found hers and I gave it a friendly squeeze.

''I'm to meet Daenerys down in Kings Landing. Will you ride by my side?" I asked Theon as he gathered arrows in the courtyard.

"It's a long ride to Kings Landing. Actually I was going to ask something of you."

"And what would that be?" I smiled to the nervous looking man.

"You have been kind to me and made Winterfell a home again, but I don't feel right here. I want to go home and therefor I ask for your permission, your grace." His eyes were locked at the bunch of arrows in his hands.

"Theon, off course you can go home, but I want you to know that the doors are always open for you here at Winterfell. You've become one of my closest friends, I look at you as a brother." I smiled.

Theon laughed a little, still looking down. "You hadn't said those words a year ago. You literally hated me."

"War and suffer brings people together I guess. Join me for a drink tonight." I said and gave him a good hug.

Sound of footsteps closed in and both Theon and I broke the hug and turned around.

"Let me take Theon's place, your grace." Jon said with his low voice.

"Theon, can you give us a moment?."

"Sure. I'll see you tonight." Theon smiled and left us alone in the courtyard.

"I need you to be here and rule Winterfell while I'm gone, Jon."

"No, I'm not letting you travel alone. You made me promise that I would never leave you again, remember?" He said with serious eyes.

"Fine, we'll ride tomorrow morning." 

It had been an long and hard week with riding. As the night had fallen on the seventh day we reached a small inn at Fairmarket and decided to take a couple days with rest.

"We need to rent a room for two days, and someone to take care of our horses." I said to the old woman behind the desk and slid a purse with coins in front of her.

"Off course, my lady. Take the loft, it would be plenty of room for the both of you, and my son will take good care of your horses." She smiled kindly and pointed at our room.

The room was cosy and big as she had said. It was only one bed in the room though, which made me and Jon glance at each other.

"I'll take the floor." He volunteered.

"You're sure?"

"Off course, a queen shouldn't sleep on the floor." He laughed.

As Jon was undressing and making himself comfortable on the floor I couldn't resist studying him. In one way Jon was like a stranger, nothing like the man I had fallen in love with the first time I came to Winterfell. The Wall had taken the spark out from his eyes and his face was constantly covered with a worried expression, despite his attempt of trying to hide it.

"Something wrong?" Jon asked as he caught me staring at him.

"No, I was just thinking." I almost whispered and pulled up the duvet up to my chin.

"Thinking of what?" He asked curious.

"What happened to you at the Wall, Jon?"

His eyes darkened and his face became emotionless. "I don't want to talk about it." He said turning his face away from me.

"Fine. Goodnight, Jon." I whispered and laid my head on the pillow. Only Jon's heavy breathing broke the silence and after a while my eyes closed themselves.

The next morning I woke up alone. Jon was nowhere to see in the room and I got dressed to see if he was downstairs.

"Excuse me. Have you seen the man I came with last night?" I asked the same old lady we met last night.

"He left early. Said he was going for a walk in the woods."

"Thank you." I smiled and went outside to find Jon.

Jon was nowhere to be found. I had searched for him a couple of hours, but dismissed as the sky opened up. When I came back to the inn, the old woman had prepared warm soup. I was a bit worried for Jon, but trusted that he would come back soon. After the delicious food I went back up to the room and sat myself in the window, looking at the rain pouring down.

I had fallen asleep in the window, but woke up as Jon entered the room all soaked and muddy. I looked at him with big and questioning eyes. "Where have you been? You must be starving and cold..." I said resigned.

"Needed to get things out of my mind." He muttered.

"I'll get the woman to run you a hot bath and warm up some soup."

Jon grabbed my arm as I was on my way out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"I know you can take care of yourself, but if something is bothering you... Talk to me, Jon." His eyes cried for help, but he remained silent and let go of me. 

"Jon." I whispered as I entered the room. He quickly sunk himself lower into the tub and looked at me with a questioning look. I stopped in front of the tub and undressed myself. Jon's eyes moved uneasy around in the room, not looking directly at me. "Make room." I commanded and joined him in the tub. He was clearly nervous and all of his body was tense. I moved myself forward and sat down on his lap. "Look at me Jon." I said firm.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at my eyes.

I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly and he quickly responded the kiss. His right hand held a firm grip on my hip while the other worked on the back of my neck. The kissing became more intense and Jon began kissing my neck and chest. "I haven't gone a day without thinking of you." He muttered in between the kisses.

I pulled his hair, making him look at me. As the heavy breathing man looked at me with passionate eyes, I could recognise the Jon I had met at Winterfell. His worries had disappeared for a second. "Make love to me, Jon." I whispered with serious eyes. His lips found mine again and kissed them more roughly this time.

His heart was racing while my head rested on his chest and his hand caressed my naked body as we laid there tangled in bed. "You're heart is almost jumping out of your chest. You're still nervous?" I giggled.

"I'm laying in bed with the queen and the most beautiful woman in the whole kingdom. I can be thrown out anytime now." He joked.

"I would never do that to you, Jon. All I want is the Jon I met the first time at Winterfell."

"He's been gone for a long time, Kristyna. The Wall has changed me, and you know that too." He said more serious.

"What did the wall do to you?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because I want to understand your pain. I see it in your eyes, Jon."

"I've seen things that scares even the bravest men. My friends have died in front on my eyes, and those I thought were my friends betrayed me."

"Betrayed you, how?"

"They stabbed me to death, Kristyna."

I turned around to look at Jon's face, but it was dead serious. I began to laugh and punched his chest lightly. "Huh, funny Jon. If they stabbed you to death you wouldn't be here."

"You wonder why there's something different about me? I was dead, but somehow the red priestess revived me. I may be alive, but there's a big black hole in me, and I have no idea on how to get rid of it."

My smile disappeared and I felt bad for not believing him. "I'm so sorry." I whispered and hugged him closer to my body, hearing his beating heart again.

"Sometimes I wished I just had stayed dead..."

"Sometimes I wished for death myself, but I'm not that kind of person who runs away from things when it gets tough, and you aren't either Jon. We will get through this together."

Jon kissed my forehead and caressed the necklace around my neck he had given me. A smile spread across his face. "You kept it."

"It brings luck and good memories." I smiled back. 

"Kings Landing... The Targaryen woman hasn't been gentle with the city." Jon said as we rode into the city with burned down houses and melted buildings around us.

"As long as the Lannisters have burned with it, I don't care." I muttered.

The citizens looked at us with big eyes as we came riding, but somehow they looked happy, even though their homes had burned down. I could imagine being freed from a Lannister rule was a relief, and hopefully Daenerys rule would be an beginning of a new and better time.

We stopped at the entrance of the Red Keep and an familiar face met us. Daario. "A pleasant face to see again. Thanks for last time, Lady Karstark." He smiled and gave a firm hug before looking at Jon. "And who may this be?"

"This is Jon Snow, the son of Eddard Stark."

"Hmm, Eddard Starks bastard. A pleasure to meet you. Daenerys is waiting for you, now let's go." He said and began walking.

As we came into the throne room, Daenerys was sitting on the iron throne with her dragons resting beside her. A low growl came from the biggest dragon as we came closer, but Dany calmed it down with only her touch.

"Bow." I whispered to Jon as we stod in front of the stairs. Neither of us looked up, not wanting to aggregate the dragons.

"No need for this formality, we're friends. Get up." Dany laughed.

"Congratulations on taking Kings Landing, Dany. I wished I could have been by your side, but I had to take care of a battle myself."

"It should have been me by your side, I gave you a promise, but I broke it. You should know I'm deeply sorry, but clearly you managed it all by yourself. I have even heard the northerners praise your victory and call you the queen in the North."

"They have, and Kristyna should rule the North, or else they won't bow their knee for you. The North is big, and you can't control it alone." Jon spoke up.

I gave Jon an angry look and looked back at a thinking Daenerys. "Dany, he's just talking nonsense."

"Who is this man, Kristyna?" She said looking intense at Jon.

"This is Jon Snow, the half brother of my previous husband Robb."

"Well, he believes I cannot hold the north myself. I have three dragons and an army..."

"Yes, we're fully aware of that, Dany..." I began, but she quickly hold up her finger, signalising that she wasn't finished talking.

"But the North is big and the people within are wild and stubborn. Kristyna, you have fought well and freed the North, they call you the Queen in the North and so you should be!" Daenerys smiled and sat herself on the Iron Throne.

"If that is what your grace wants, I cannot do anything else then to agree." I smiled back at her.

"What do you think of Kings Landing?" Daenerys asked as we strolled alongside the sea.

"It's a beautiful city, but I still prefer the North." I smiled.

"When I sent word for you, I had other plans in mind, than making you Queen in the North. I trust you, Kristyna and I need people here with me that I can trust. But I realised that you might be more useful in the North then here."

"I appreciate your trust, Dany."

"So... Your previous husbands half brother? How long have you too been lurking in the shadows together?" She asked curious.

"Jon was the first man I fell in love with, but he left for the Nights Watch. I later got feelings for Robb, but they were not as strong as those I had for Jon." I said blushing.

"Oh the first love.. I love Daario, but nothing like I loved Khal Drogo. At least you have gotten the one you love the most back." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You're still young, Dany. You'll probably feel the same love you felt with Khal Drogo again." I cheered her up.

"Well it's not love we should worry about now, am I right?"

"No, we still have an war to fight. The winter is coming and so are the dead." I said looking out at the sea.

The people of the Wall was breathless as they saw the three dragons landing in front of the gates to castle black. Jon, Daenerys and I rode in the front and Jon shouted for them to open the gate. It slowly opened and the three of us rode in to the courtyard.

"Jon, your back!" An young man, maybe on Jon's age, said happy as he came walking towards us.

Jon jumped off his horse and gave the man a tight hug. "Edd. Good to see you man." He laughed. Both turned around and looked at me and Daenerys still sitting on our horses.

"Let me introduce you for the Queen, Daenerys Targaryen and the Queen in the North, Kristyna Karstark." Jon said to Edd.

"My Queens." Edd smiled and bowed.

"Lord Commander, gather for a meeting at once." I said kindly to the smiling man standing in front of us.

"Of course your grace. Give your horses to the stableboy and come inside."

Castle Black was an unpleasant, cold place. Even the soldiers here looked miserable and longed for their homes. Some of the soldiers looked at me and Daenerys with hungry looks. They probably hadn't seen anyone with a pair of tits for months or years.

"Excuse me for their looks, but it's not everyday two beautiful women comes to the wall." Edd said a bit embarrassed as we walked to the Lord Commanders Keep.

"How is the new position, Edd?" Jon asked walking in the back.

"To be honest, I wished you would still be Lord Commander. The men are afraid and fear that the White Walkers will come soon, so it's good to have you back, man." 

"The Rangers said the White Walkers probably would be here tomorrow night." Jon said as he entered our chamber.

"Someone has told Daenerys?"

"Yes, she's preparing her dragons and her army."

As Jon undressed I couldn't help looking at him. This could be the last time I saw him. His pale skin, long curly black hair, bare chest with multiply scars. He caught me looking at him. The little smirk on his face made me smile. "Looks like you think this is the last time you'll ever see me." He laughed and approached the bed.

I sat myself on my knees at the edge of the bed and took his hands. "It might be."

"Don't think like that." He whispered and lifted my chin.

"I love you, Jon." I whispered back.

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed me while carefully laying me down on the bed.

The horns were blowing three times, warning about White Walkers. It was totally chaos in the courtyard at Castle Black and men were going up and down in the elevator on the wall. In the middle of the chaos Jon and I met up with Daenerys, getting ready for our position. "See you on the other side." Daenerys said and walked to her dragons.

The big gate into the tunnel opened and Jon, I and our army of soldiers began to ride into the dark and cold tunnel. It took a couple of minutes to reach the end of the tunnel and the big oaken door. The white landscape that met us almost made us blind, but our eyes adjusted after a few seconds. Daenerys was already standing ready with her three dragons. I rode up next to her and turned around to look at the army of ours, containing men from the nights watch, a handful of stark men and the soldiers from the Queensguard. There was also twenty men or so on the top of the Wall with archers. Fright was filling their eyes, and I couldn't really blame them, I felt fear myself.

"Brave men! You might me scared and think there's no hope, but we can't give up just yet. We have to stop this enemy of ours, or the world we know won't exist anymore. We need to fight for our families, our loved ones. Are you with me?" I shouted to the men.

"Aye!" They shouted all at once.

When I turned back again the army of White Walkers were standing there. The army was so big that I couldn't see any end to it.

"Archers!" I shouted and fiery arrows flew at the White Walkers. Many fell after the rain of arrows, but the army didn't suffer much. "Attack!" I shouted again and began galloping towards the giant mass of White Walkers. Daenerys flew up with her dragons and began burning the dead. Our armies clashed together and chaos roamed. The soldiers in our army had been equipped with dragonglass or fire which could kill a White Walker. We hacked and slashed, but there seemed to be no end on this army.

After a couple of hours we had managed to kill many of the White Walkers and they began to pull back. Our army was exhausted and many had fallen in the battle. Jon was still alive and breathing. We glanced at each other and smiled, but his smile quickly disappeared as a White Walker stepped forward. This one was different. He didn't look like a wight, but a creature made from ice. It wasn't difficult to know that this was the leader, or as the stories called him, The Nights King. He pointed at Daenerys flying in the sky and shouted an command on a unfamiliar language to his army. Suddenly icy arrows flew at one of her dragons and the green/bronze dragon began to fall. With a bang it crashed down on the ground and it's brothers roared in the sky.

"No!" Daenerys shouted as she ran to her wounded dragon. "Rhaegal!" She cried, caressing the dragon.

I ran up to Dany and pulled her away. "You need to get back on the dragon. They are attacking again!" Her eyes was teary. I knew she didn't want to leave her wounded dragon. To her she was leaving her crying baby, but we all would die if she didn't burn them.

In the middle of the fighting I had lost Jon out of sight. Panic spread in my body and I desperately tried to find him again. He was nowhere to be seen, and I feared death. It seemed like time stopped up for a while. The dragons flew in slow motion over our head, breathing fire out on the field, White walkers hacked and slashed our army, but in the corner of my eye I spotted Jon fighting with the leader of the White Walkers. The Night King was strong and Jon was struggling as their swords clashed together. The Night King got an upper hand and slammed Jon into the ground. I wanted to rescue Jon, but it was impossible to reach him while the White walkers attacked. For a second we looked at each other and Jon gave me a smile, which I knew meant goodbye. "Daenerys! Now!" Jon shouted and her dragon breathed fire on both Jon and the Night King. The other White Walkers collapsed and turned in to dust.

"Jon!" I shouted and ran towards the flames. As the flames had burned out a bit, I could see Jon laying on the ground, burned by the fire. "You promised you wouldn't leave me." I whimpered as I sat myself next to him.

"Kristyna... I'm sorry." Daenerys said as she slowly approached.

I couldn't manage to say anything, but laid my cloak over his naked body and put my head on his chest.

"He will be remembered as a hero." She whispered and walked back to her dragons.

Jon's cloths had burned up, but his body was unburnt. Only ash was rubbed out on his face and body. My hand carefully moved away his hair hanging over his eyes, but suddenly an arm grabbed my hand. It was Jon's arm. My body froze in shock and I stared into Jon's eyes as he shut them open. His eyes was a dark purple colour, but changed into his normal dark eyes after a few seconds. "Jon?" I managed to whisper.

"He's not just a wolf. Fire cannot kill a dragon..." Daenerys said amazed as she stood behind me again.

I looked at Daenerys. "You mean he's a..."

"Targaryen. We have the same blood."

"You promised me to never leave me again.."

"I came back didn't I?" Jon smirked.

"Lucky for me that you're a difficult man to kill." I smiled back at him.

I turned around to look at the many people who had gathered for our wedding. Daenerys and Daario was standing in the front with a smile on their face. Even Theon had come all the way from the Iron Islands. Next to Theon, Sansa was standing with a approving and proud expression. Everyone closest to us had accompanied us into the Godswood. It had been a long time since I had felt such happiness. War was over and I was about to wed the man I love.

"Jon Stark, do you take Kristyna Karstark as your wife?" The maester said.

Jon's eyes were smiling and focused only on me. "I do."

"Do you, Kristyna Karstark take Jon Stark as your husband?" The maester asked again.

"I do." I grinned.

"You can now kiss." The maester said smiling.

Our lips met and the crowd began to cheer. "King and Queen in the North."

1 year later:

"It's a girl!" The maester said happy as he approached an nervous Jon sitting outside his chambers.

"Can I see them?" Jon asked quickly with a worried look on his face. The maester took a hold on his shoulder and smiled.

"No need to worry, mother and child are alright. She's asked for you, your grace so you may go and see them."

"Thanks." Jon smiled and almost ran into their chamber. In the bed laid Kristyna with their newborn daughter bundled up in her arm. A smile spread across her tired face as she saw Jon.

"Come and say hello to your daughter, Jon."

Jon stepped carefully to the bed and gazed at the little child. She was beautiful with black hair  
covering her head. As Jon sat himself down and touched the little baby, she barely opened her eyes. "She looks like you" Jon said with happiness in his voice and kissed Kristyna lightly.

"What should we call her?" Kristyna asked and caressed her little girl.

"She got the features of the Starks. What if we call her after my mother. Lyanna?" Jon said.

"Lyanna Stark. Yes, it's perfect." Kristyna smiled.

 **The end! Hope you guys liked my first fanfic and it all got a happy ending! love to get some reviews on my work:))**


End file.
